Never Leave You
by HollyHoneyLeaf
Summary: What would happen if Maxon was forced to give up his throne for America Singer? Never Leave You follows Maxon and America as their lives as Fives. Will they eventually find a way back to the throne again, or will they be content to stay as low-ranking Fives for the rest of their lives?
1. Part 1 - Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All of the characters that I don't make up belong to the lovely Kiera Cass, the author of The Selection Series. **

**Maxon's** **POV**

I winced as my father roughly dragged me down the hallway, Lady America in his other arm. Glancing over at me, she mouthed _What's_ _wrong_ _this_ _time_? I shrugged. I honestly had no idea.

Nodding briskly at one of the guards outside my father's study, the guard at once opened the door. Tugging our arms, he dragged us inside his study and didn't release us until the door closed once more. Then, like a cat cornering his prey, he walked over to me with a small smile on his face.

"Maxon!" He thundered in my face, "I'm about done with these games. You have two choices: one, send Lady America home and pick Kriss, or two," he paused, thinking deeply for a moment. "Or you can stay with her as a Five."

I froze. _Become a Five with America? I had imagined the Selection ending in many different ways: I pick Kriss for her personality, I pick Marlee for the crowd, I pick Elise for her connections, I pick Celeste for her status, or I pick America for love. All of these potential outcomes had still allowed me to stay a One (not that it really matters to me). Never had I considered losing the crown for any of the ladies. I had trained my whole life for this, was I really willing to give it all up for a young lady with red hair?_

"Maxon?" America whispered.

"Yes, my dear?" I answered as quietly as possible.

"I just want to let you know that I'll understand if you pick the crown over me," she paused for a moment. "And I'm still not your dear."

I hid a smile, hoping that she wouldn't have noticed my insert of "my dear." Only America would care enough to make sure I never called her that. She had explained her reasoning before, and I didn't realize that after that incident, I never called the other girls "my dear," it was only her.

Risking a quick glance out of the corner of my eye, my heart began to beat faster as I took in her brilliant red hair, her round lips, her sky-blue eyes…

"Anytime today, Maxon!" My father roared and I instinctively flinched. Would I be willing to leave everything I've ever known for her?

My eyes wandering around the room, I saw America's cheeks heat up as our eyes met. _This girl, what was she doing to me? I was under her spell, and I felt blessed to have simply have been chosen._

Thinking about the other girls, I thought about Kriss. She was nice I suppose, but her love was a small, quiet, contained flame. Compared to America's roaring forest fire, I would've rather been fully submerged in the flames rather than partially burned. _Was I willing to experience pain to be happy?_

I then thought about Marlee. Of course, she had already been sent home (or rather sent to work in the kitchens with Carter), but in the end, she had chosen love over the crown. _Was I willing to become humble Marlee?_

I thought about Natalie, a girl I never really got to know because of my father's continuous shadow casted over her. _Did I really give the other girls a fair chance?_

Looking at the deep brown of the study's walls, I was reminded of Celeste. I knew that when given the choice between the crown and love she would choose the crown. _Would I be happy with having one of the other girls by my side every night?_

And last, I thought about quiet Elise, a girl who was so dedicated to her family that she didn't care about love. She was a lady made of sacrifice, wearing her humility like armor. _Could I make sacrifices for the ones I loved? Which choice is better for them?_

_But America's smile kept popping into my head, her auburn cascading down in the amber colors of morning, her eyes full of wonder as she took in the majesty of the night sky. This girl was going to be my downfall._

And it was then that I knew I loved her.

* * *

"Maxon Schreave, I don't know whether to scold you or kiss you!" I chuckled at her attempts to cheer me up.

"Well, we'll have plenty of time for that later."

"For which?" She asked, curiosity written across her face.

"Both!" I said as soon as we reached her bedroom door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow in Carolina then," she said, a small frown on her face. As she turned to open the door, I grabbed her waist and turned her around. Then, I gently traced a faint smile on her lips using my finger before kissing them slowly.

"Better?" I asked after I pulled away.

"Much," she said breathless. "Good night, Maxon."

"Good night," I said in reply. As soon as her door closed, I whispered, "My dear." _She was MY dear now, for I had given up everything to be with her. All that remained was for us to be killed tomorrow._

I quietly laughed as I walked down the hallway, thinking about how strange that thought was. Our plan (well really my father's plan) to rid the palace of America and I was for us to be dramatically killed. We would then fly to Carolina in a small private jet. We were then to go to America's family and tell them about our flee from the palace and assure them that we are both safe and well. Then, we would finally be free to do whatever we wanted.

I smiled and stopped outside of my room. _We would be just Mer and Max, normal citizens living outside of Carolina. There would be no more fancy titles like Lady America Singer and His Royal Highness Prince Maxon Schreave. There would be no cameras pointed at us twenty-four seven. I could live a life of a Five with my beautiful (soon to be) wife._

Opening the door to my room, I imagined what it would be like to have a normal life with America. I imagined her walking down a small isle in the middle of a field in all white, her growing round with our children, her fiery hair becoming tame as streaks of gray mix in. And once she left this world, so would I.

Looking at the collage of photos on my wall, I smiled as I took in my life in a couple of pictures, then, with a small sigh, I took them all down, packing them all in a small notebook my mother had given me when I was younger. _There's somethings you just can't erase, and the Selection is one of them._

Then, I quickly packed the simplest outfits I owned before I collapsed on the bed, a smile etched on my face as I imagined my new life with the woman I truly loved with all my heart.

**So, what did you think?**

**Please** **leave any suggestions for how the story should progress, and remember, as of tomorrow, Maxon and America are Fives now, so any suggestions have to fit within that storyline. **

**Thanks, **

**XXX—HHL**


	2. Part 1 - Chapter 2

**Virtue01: Thank you for leaving the first review on my story. I also love your ideas for Maxon and America's new life as Fives!**

**AnimeAssasinAkame: Thanks for following and favoriting Never Leave You!**

**Queen Amberly's POV**

"Lydia, can you please deliver these to Markson?" I asked, quietly pushing my chair back from my desk to face my maids. "And Serafina, can you please get Silvia for me? Oh, Yasmine, can you make a reminder that I have to meet with Lady Elise today for lunch? Helena, make a note for me to schedule private meetings with each of the remaining Selected ladies."

"Yes, miss," Lydia replied, curtsied, and walked away.

"Right away, Your Majesty," Serafina replied as she followed after Lydia.

Yasmine simply reached for a small pad of paper which she kept on my desk so I could always find my schedule, and quickly penciled in my lunch with Lady Elise. Helena added a small note on the bottom of the page reminding me about the other meetings with the Selected ladies.

Once they were done, I dismissed them, wanting to be alone with my thoughts. _When will this Selection be completed? I want Maxon to make the right choice, but I also want my normal life back. Having to constantly show the ladies how to act is tiring and quite stressful. I just wish he would pick already. _

I stood up and pushed in my chair before I walked over to the balcony outside my window. Down on the palace grounds, I observed as Lady Celeste and Lady Kriss chatted as they walked around the gardens. I was glad Celeste had finally been able to embrace the sisterhood that comes with being a Selected lady.

_If Maxon had to choose one of the girls right now, I have a feeling it would be Lady America. Although he believes he should marry Elise for her power, Kriss for her popularity, or Celeste for her status, in the end, I want him to be happy._

I took off my crown that was sitting on my head and sat it on the black metal table. I felt the worries of the country disappear as soon as my crown was removed, and if it hadn't been for the dress or surroundings, I would've felt like an average citizen straining for her chance to meet her crush: the Crown Prince of Illea.

Lost in my own thoughts, a knock at the door surprised me. Forgetting my crown, I walked over to the bed and perched on the edge of it. In my most clear voice, I called, "Come in."

When Clarkson walked in, I was surprised but excited as well. He looked normal except for the frown he was wearing. His eyes were rimmed in red and were bloodshot. His hair was a handsome mess, almost as if he had been running his fingers through it like Maxon so often did. He almost looked like he had been crying.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a meeting with the advisors?" I asked, concern and confusion leaking into my voice. I slowly stood up and walked up to him.

"I cancelled it." That was strange, Clarkson NEVER cancels his meetings, unless I was having a child (and I'm pretty sure that's not the reason now).

"Why? Are you ill?" I brushed my hand against his rough forehead. He didn't feel hot, but that didn't mean anything. "Should I call the doctor?"

"Amberly," he said tenderly in the voice he only ever used for me, "Sit down."

"Why?" I asked in even more confusion than before. "Is everyone okay?"

"Sit down!" Clarkson said, his eyes blazing. I knew better than to disobey when he was like this, so I pulled out my desk chair and sat.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked in my most innocent voice possible.

He sighed, rubbing his temple. "Will you not interrupt me anymore?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

He looked sad for a moment and a ghost of something flashed in his eyes. He looked years, almost decades old, an old man weighed down my time and experience. "Amberly," he said slowly once again, "Maxon and America are dead. They were killed this morning when they slipped off the wet roof."

"Why were they on the roof?" I asked, temporarily ignoring the first piece even though I felt myself tearing up at the loss of my son and my (most likely) daughter.

"Maxon and Lady America often enjoy risking their life for childish things. It appears they were dancing."

"And," I paused swallowing, "How did they die?"

"Well, they slipped is the most probable reasoning, but just between you and me, I think Lady America pushed him off the roof."

_What? The fair Lady America, the one who I was proud to (probably) call a daughter, the one who reminded me of myself, the one who my son was in love with, pushed Maxon off the roof?_

"And how did she die?" I asked.

"She slipped."

I felt tears streaming down my face. They were scattered before, but down they earnestly ran in rivers down my face.

"Amberly, I'm asking you to decide who will rule after us. You can choose one of the remaining ladies, Lady Kriss, Lady Celeste, or Lady Elise, but I want your decision before tomorrow night. I'll leave you to your thoughts." Clarkson gave me one last weak smile before walking towards the door and leaving me alone.

_I had to pick the next Queen of Illea? And I only had less two days to do it? _Glancing at the words written on the page, blurry because of my tears, I saw what Helena had written before: **Make appointments to meet with the Elite ladies. **

I was the Queen of Illea, and that sometimes means putting on a brave face when you really feel like falling apart. Wiping my tears with my hand, I left to find Lady Elise, the first examination I would have of the Elite ladies.

* * *

**King Clarkson's POV**

Stopping to glance at my reflection in one of the picture frames, I fixed my hair so it lie flat like I preferred it. I was amazed how quickly my fake sadness mask has evaporated. _Oh Clarkson, you are an amazing actor_, I mused to myself.

Walking down the hallway, I listened to the click of my shoes as I briskly walked to my study. Whenever I passed a maid or guard, I noticed in satisfaction that they immediately straightened up.

_The plan worked even better than I thought it would! Maxon and Lady America are on a flight to Carolina, Amberly bought my story, and I even poisoned her final view on America by telling her that she killed our son. Clarkson, you are so clever!_

As the emotionless guard opened the door to my study, I briefly thought about him. I thought about the whip hitting my shoulder, my attempts to hold in my screams for if I don't he'll hit me even harder, my hands digging into the dusty oak of my dresser as I bend over in pain. I briefly scratched my back and imagined the scars that criss-crossed along my flesh.

_Clarkson, you're becoming what you've always feared, _a tiny voice in the back of my head said. I ignored it and walked over to the bookshelf lining one of the walls.

Pulling out one of the books, a photo album, I looked at pictures of Amberly holding newborn baby Maxon, a proud tear trailing down her face. I'm not I'm in any of the photos. And when I glance back to my baby photos, I notice one thing: neither was he.


	3. Part 1 - Chapter 3

**Twizzler200: You don't know how much those five words in your comment inspire me! Thank you so much!**

**Virtue01: Thank you for commenting (yet again) on this story! I loved your idea about Maxon leaving a letter to his mother; I never thought about that! Thanks for reading!**

**CowPowder: (btw love the name) Thank you for following _Never Leave You!_**

**SophieOfWoodsBeyond: (btw your name is super cool) Thank you for following _Never Leave You!_**

**America's POV**

***a couple hours earlier***

"America, darling, it's time to leave," I blink back sleepiness when I heard Maxon's gentle whisper in the early hours of morning.

"It's too early," I grumbled, but quickly ran my fingers through my hair to make sure it was lying flat.

When I finally sat up, I saw Maxon leaning against my door wearing the plainest clothes I've ever seen on him. When he saw I was sitting up, he took there long strides and pressed his lips to mine. As the kiss deepened, I remembered my horrible morning breath and gently pushed Maxon away.

"We're going to miss our plane," I whispered.

Maxon nodded. "Perhaps it's better if I wait for you there. But first," he said with a small smile, "America, my dear, the woman who I gave everything up for." He got down on one knee. "This isn't my official proposal, I just want to assure that you'll always be mine, even after I'm no longer the prince." He grabbed my wrist and gently kissed it. He then attached a small charm bracelet with two charms: a crown that had Maxon's birthstone and a crown with mine. "America, my love, even though you won't actually be the princess, you'll always be my princess."

I felt slow tears pouring out of my eyes and I smiled at Maxon. "I promise you, I'll never leave you. Your mine and I'm yours."

Maxon seemed to like the possessiveness for a great smile appeared on his face.

"And Maxon," I gently whispered in his ear. "I love you." I paused, it was the first time I had ever said it out loud.

I never thought his smile could get any brighter. "I love you too, Ames. And with all that I am, I promise to do my best to provide for our family and spoil you like you should be and,"

I covered his mouth with my hand, "You should probably leave now before we actually miss our plane."

"See you soon," he said as he left a ghost of a kiss on my cheek before quietly opening and closing the door.

As soon as his footsteps were too quiet to hear, I squealed. _Maxon Schreave, the Crown Prince of Illea, loves me and was willing to give up everything for a humble Five!_

I looked down at the charm bracelet and traced over the intricate detailing. It was an amazingly well designed piece of jewelry and the patterns across the crown looked like they would match up if put together. As I traced the smooth back, I felt a strange marking. It said: **U** _ _ **P** _ _. _What could that be? It was too perfect to be an accident, so Maxon must've put it there on purpose._

I puzzled over the markings while I was packing, taking a shower, and getting dressed, but I soon forgot about it when I reached the plane and saw Maxon waiting for me.

* * *

"Are you excited to see where I grew up?" I asked Maxon curiously.

"Of course! I can't wait to see everything, even the small things. I want to see your treehouse, your house, and all of your ex's houses so I can thank them for leaving me with the most beautiful woman alive," he said with a small smile.

I smiled. "Thank you for doing this Maxon," I struggled to find the right words for the significance for what he had done for me. "You've literally given up everything for me: your job, your family, your life, your status, your title, and…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Maxon looked me in the eyes and quietly said, "America, my darling, you are the lady whom I gave everything up for. You are my family and you are worth more than any sum can buy or any caste label. You, my dear, are one in a million, the one I've been searching for, and now that I've found you I'll never give you up."

I felt tears pricking at my eyes. _This man truly is the one for me. This is the person who I want to wake up to every morning, to see in a suit standing under a wedding arch, to create blonde hair and brown eyes in our children, to grow old with me, and to hold me as we slowly die together. This man I trust with my life._

"I love you, Maxon."

"As I love you," and as soon as he said that, it appeared in thin air, the desire to kiss him, to feel his hair in my fingers, to show him my love for him.

He looked at me with desire flickering beneath his eyes. He leaned closer and so did I, but as soon as we were nose and nose, the co-pilot entered the chambers. "Excuse me, Your Highness and Lady America, we will be landing in less than five minutes, can you please fasten your seatbelts?"

"Starveling, you don't have to call us that," Maxon said as we pulled away from one another, "We're no longer at the palace. I'm not the prince anymore and America is no longer a member of the Selection."

Starveling hesitated for a moment before responding, "Some of us do not agree with the King and his plans for the country. This is one plan that both the pilot and I do not agree with. Good day sir, miss," he said bowing as he retreated back to the front of the plane.

"It looks like some people are behind you Maxon," I whispered.

He sighed. "I have some of the people's support, especially in the lower castes, but most of the richer Twos with whom my father is close with would rather him stay on the throne because of their political agreement. Most people from a Three up want the caste system to continue to be expanded, but the lower castes hate it. I've had plans for a while now to get rid of the caste system," I inhaled in shock, "And that's why when you announced it on the Report I became so upset. When I told my father I was picking you that was the final straw. He knew you would support the removal of the castes and he would lose his power over the people, so he sent us away so he can continue to rule Illea."

"That actually makes a lot of sense," I said with a small smile.

"What makes sense?"

"Why your father hates me so much. He's just jealous of my open vision for society and your support from the lower castes."

He smiled, "Actually, that does make a lot of sense."

I felt the plane jerk to a stop. "Looks like we're here," I whispered in Maxon's ear. "Are you nervous?"

"Considering I feel like I may lose my breakfast right here in the plane I would come to the conclusion that yes, I'm nervous." I laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about, now that we're here together."

His smile grew, "I like that."

"What?"

"Hearing you say together. It reassures me that I haven't made a mistake, that I won't wake up and find you gone faraway with your ex-boyfriend, laughing as you run."

"That's quite the image," I said chuckling. "But, Maxon, you mustn't worry. I promise that from this day forth, I will never leave or doubt or persecute our love. We're in this together always."


	4. Part 1 - Chapter 4

**SophieOfWoodsBeyond: I'll admit that your comment struck me deeply. You're friendly support has been so inspiring and I absolutely loved your comment! Thank you for taking the time to tell me how much you're enjoying the story; it really helps me find the motivation to keep writing!**

**May's POV**

_I missed America. I missed her voice floating around the house, I missed her red hair flashing in the sun, I missed her constant rebellion with the world, I missed her deep blue eyes, I missed my sister. I just wish I could be close with her again. _This was one of the many reasons why I was crouching in the treehouse, my back pressed uncomfortably against the wall, imagining America sitting across from me.

"May, you need to work on your painting," my mother's voice drifted in the wind across the yard. I sighed. I wasn't inspired when America wasn't around. She was the motivation behind each stroke of the paintbrush, each swirl of the sky, each blade of too-green grass. Without her personality and spirit, my paintings were dull and bland.

Sometimes I used dad to motivate me, but recently he's been spending more and more time in his room, his half-finished paintings left untouched. I've had to work double time to provide for the family and to fill the waiting orders.

"Coming, mom!" I yelled from inside the treehouse, the words echoing around the small space. I quickly scaled down the rungs of the ladder two at a time. I did not want mom yelling at me again tonight. That's another reason I wanted America to come home: she was mother's favorite person to yell at since she was the oldest still living in the house.

Walking through the backdoor, I quickly shrugged of my thin coat and left my muddy shoes by the mat. Grabbing a hair tie sitting in a bowl by the door, I quickly tied my hair up into a messy bun before slowly walking down the hallway looking at each painting as I went.

Even though I've seen each painting many time before, I loved taking my time observing each one, picking up details I never noticed before. Whenever I found something new, I always felt a rush of pride that I had noticed something that a normal passerby probably did not. Today, I noticed that in the third picture, the mermaid lying on the mountain of rocks had America's eyes.

Dad did that sometimes. He would add my hair or Gerad's smile in the painting, a little subtle touch that proved this work was his. I loved doing this also in my work, but it never did look quiet as recognizable as dad's. I remember once trying to mix the exact color of America's eyes and I ended up spending a week just mixing all the shades of blue we had together. To this day, I still don't know how dad made the characteristics scream the person's name.

"May Rose Singer! Get in the studio immediately!" My mother's shrill voice pierced through my thoughts.

I sighed and hurried down the hallway. When I passed the sitting room, I saw mom's soap opera on. I rolled my eyes as I heard the protagonists confront each other about something. But as soon as the tensions seemed to rise to the climax, it was interrupted by the Illean symbol. Walking over to the couch, mom didn't protest as I slid onto the open seat next to her.

As the Illean symbol transitioned to the King's face, my brother and father appeared in the doorway of the sitting room with questioning frowns on their face. I shrugged, not sure why the King was broadcasting in the middle of the day.

"As you may have already gathered, this is not the normal weekly Report announcement. This, my people, is an announcement I had always hoped I never would've had to make. It is in great sadness that I announce the death of Crown Prince Maxon Calix Schreave and Lady America Amelie Singer. They're death will be missed by all," he paused for a moment in respect for the fallen, but my world was spinning. _America was dead? _"Tomorrow night on the weekly Report, Queen Amberly will announce the winner of the Selection to all of you. The winning lady, Lady Celeste, Lady Elise, or Lady Kriss, will be your next queen," he paused once again. "Thank you for your time. Our condolences to the Singer household," King Clarkson nodded once at the camera before the Illean symbol was played again. The TV flickered before returning back to mom's soap opera.

Nobody moved to turn off the TV. We all sat in silence, staring at the figures in the show as they cry out in anguish at the death of the Princess. _Oh cruel coincidences, why this opera at this time right after that announcement?_

We sat in silence for the rest of the day, gently holding onto one another. We didn't move when the phone rang or when a knock sounded at the door, we just sat in silence praying that wherever America was now, she was happy and with Maxon.

* * *

**America's POV**

"They're not answering the door," I said after knocking for a fifth time. I knew they were home because the lights were on upstairs and I could see the TV on in the sitting room window.

"Maybe they can't hear you over the TV?" Maxon supplied, trying to comfort my suspicions.

I glanced at him in disbelief. The TV could be that loud. Turning to him, I said, "Normally I won't do this, but I want to make sure they're okay."

"Do what?" He asked as I turned my back to him. Reaching down, I picked up the mat and felt around for the small key that my parents left in case of an emergency. My hand brushing against the cold medal, I quickly grabbed it and inserted it into the keyhole. "America? Are you breaking into your house?" I only replied with a glare.

When the door swung open, my heart began to beat out of my chest. I listened for the sounds of life inside the house, but hearing nothing, I motioned for Maxon to follow behind me.

Creeping first to my father's studio, the lights were all off and the moon peering through the cracked window cast strange shadows across half-finished pieces of art. Checking in each room, Maxon and I continued looking for my family but couldn't find them. _Where were they?_

Motioning to Maxon, I pointed at the sitting room, the only room we hadn't checked yet. Nodding gravely, he allowed me to pass him and lead the charge.

"Is anyone in here?" I whispered.

My only reply was my father's double take, my mother's wide eyes, Gerad's confusion written on his face, and May's shrill shriek as Maxon and I walked in front of the TV.

"What?" I asked. "Was the show really that important that you couldn't answer the door?"


	5. Part 1 - Chapter 5

**Twizzler200: The only thing I have to say is thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, for your amazing comment and your outstanding support so far!**

**Virtue01: I on purposely made May's POV more desciptive because she is an artist and artists often have an eye for detail. I'm glad that you think this story is "inspiring, refreshing and I loves reading it" and I hope you continue to love the growth of the storyline as I continue! Also, thanks for your comment on Chapter 3!**

**SophieOfWoodsBeyond: You are an amazing reader and a great supporter. It truly is the best feeling to have a positive comment waiting in my inbox from any reader! You're so insightful and I loved reading how you interpreted the chapter. Reading: "'Was the show that important that you couldn't answer the door?'" Great amount of sass" from your comment made me start laughing in the middle of social studies class. Thank you for adding a touch of personality on your comments; it's so refreshing!**

**kmmi95: Thank you for following Never Leave You!**

**Maxon's POV**

I was glad to see the misunderstanding was cleared up between America and her family. Apparently, while we were flying from Angeles to Carolina my father had made an announcement that we were dead. _I can only imagine the shock of having your "dead" daughter and her "dead" boyfriend walk in the door. _After chatting for a while and explaining how we were now dead to the rest of society, we waved goodbye and headed out to edge of town where there were several deserted houses. It was sad to see how much the rebel's destruction had caused and the economic situation of the surrounding neighborhoods.

Once we reached the abandoned sector of Carolina, we looked at all the houses to find the one that was in the best shape. Unfortunately, most of the houses had three walls and a roof that seemed like it would fall in at any minute.

"How's this one?" America asked, a small grimace on her face. It had a brick front and four walls, but the roof looked like it was on its last legs. Not to mention, the neighboring building looked like it would collapse on the house at any moment. But it was the closest we were going to get to a home tonight.

"Good enough," I replied and immediately kicked open the door. Then, somehow finding some strength in my tired body, I picked up America and carried her bridal-style through the threshold of the house. _At least I wasn't a complete failure. _

Once I set her down, America inspected every corner of the house. There were a couple of dead animals, a lot of spiders, mouse holes littered each wall, and there was what looked like a nest of some-sort, but America and I were too tired to worry about our housemates.

Finding an old blanket on the only surviving piece of furniture, an old, wobbly, wooden table, I laid it on the ground and gestured for America to lay on it. She immediately collapsed. Curling up next to her, I slipped one arms underneath her and one arm over her so I was cradling her. Making sure that my back was to the door so any intruder had to go through me first, I gently kissed America goodnight. She didn't reply for she was already out cold.

I chuckled and mentally went over how my life had changed so drastically in the span of two days. I had gone from lying on the kingdom's finest mattress to lying on an uncomfortable blanket on the cold, hard floor of an abandoned house in Carolina.

_But it was all for her. Everything I did from now on would forever and always be for her._

* * *

I woke to see America's hair streaked with amber as the sun peeked through the broken roof. She looked so peaceful lying there, her eyelids relaxed and her lips still, that I felt blessed to just see her like that. _I wonder if I could take a picture of her before she woke up?_

Walking over to my small bag of objects from the palace, I reached the bottom of the bag and found my camera. The camera I had picked was the least-fancy of my cameras but it was also the first camera I was ever given.

Grabbing it, I slowly crept back to America and snapped a couple of pictures. I didn't realize she was awake the whole time until she started laughing.

"Maxon," she wheezed between laughs, "What on Earth are you doing?"

"We have to earn money some way and the most beautiful woman on the planet is sitting next to me, so I figured some other guy out their would love to by this picture and have a secret crush on the photo and probably practice making out or something..." she covered my mouth before I could say anything else.

"Maxon," she said after a while, "You wouldn't actually do that, would you?"

"Not if you didn't want me too. Maybe we can sell pictures of me instead. I know you like my arms, maybe some other girl would like them too."

"Maxon," she warned.

"Kidding, kidding," I said scooping her into my lap, "This body is for your eyes only," I felt her shaking in my lap as she laughed. _Mission accomplished. _

We sat in silence for a while, her burrowing into my chest, my arms wrapped around her so she was encased by my body. I took the time to bask in the happiness we were living in. _After all the doubt and fighting, I've finally accomplished having the most beautiful woman in the world with me. I can finally call her mine. _

Looking back at America, I kissed the top of her head as she began to speak, "I better tell mom to contact our old sponsors that she has a new musician available," she paused for a moment thinking. "Since my name can no longer be America, I was wondering if you'd help me come up with a fake name that I can go by when we're in public."

"What's wrong with Mer and Max?" I asked.

"They're too obvious, especially with my red hair." _Good point. _"Maybe I should dye it?"

"No!" I yelled louder than I meant to. "America, my dear, your hair is part of who you are. And as silly as it sounds, I want to see you in a wedding dress with your hair, to see your hair in our children, to watch it slowly change to gray. America, your hair is one of the reasons I was so attracted to you. You can't just get rid of it!"

I was shocked my speech, and apparently so was America. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about my hair color."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me yet, but that's the beauty of living outside of society in a ramshackle house with no human interaction around for miles. We'll have plenty of time to get to know one another."

"Right." She paused for a moment, "Maxon, what if there are some things about me that you don't like. What if once you get to know me, I repulse you? What if you dig too deep and find something rotten on the inside. What if…?"

I silenced her with a kiss. "America, honey, there is literally nothing you could've done that would make me leave you."

"Nothing?" She said with a small grin.

"Nothing."

"What if I burned the palace to the ground?"

"I'd still love you."

"What if I was a rebel?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't mind the rebels."

"What if I murdered your mother?"

"Murdered my mother? Is there something you're trying to tell me?" She just laughed. I continued, " Although highly unlikely, even then, my dear, I would still love you. There is nothing you could do to chase me away."

Although I meant the words as encouragement, her smile slowly began to die away. She looked down sadly at her palms. "Maxon?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"What did I do to deserve your love. You're so loving and caring and I still can't understand why you would love someone as plain as me."

I used my finger and pulled her chin up so her eyes met mine. "I thought we already settled this. Although I am amazing," she offered a weak chuckle, "You're worth outshines my own a million times over. I would be honored to be called your husband when the day comes. You are worth fighting for, America, and I'll never leave you."


	6. Part 1 - Chapter 6

**Virtue01: Your comment was amazing! I loved how you phrased everything and I loved the touch of personality you included. Thank you for the well wishes for my musical!**

**Twizzler200: Reading: "This is amazing. I've probably said that a lot but i can't seem to find the right words to explain how much I enjoy this," brightened my day. Thank you so much!**

**SophieOfWoodsBeyond: Your comment was the first one I read this morning (I read the other two last night). As I was reading, a smile slowly began to creep onto my face (I probably looked ridiculous from the outside), so thank you! It's truly the best feeling when readers actually enjoy your work and go through the trouble to actually tell you that. Thank you for your well wishes for my musical (even though I'm not even a lead).**

**Queen Amberly's POV**

_Today was the day that I had to pick the winner of the Selection. Today I had to pick my son's replacement, and my own daughter. Should I pick the one I like the best? Should I pick the one who would make a better queen? Should I pick the one I think of as a daughter?_

Sitting at my desk, I pushed my chair back, frustrated with the questions floating in my head. Walking over to the balcony, I noticed that my crown that I had previously set on the table was missing. _Strange, I guess I'll have to ask Lydia to get me a new one._

Walking over to the edge of the balcony where I had just stood the day before, I watched the grounds bustle with activity: guards were changing duty, maids were scurrying to their next destination, and the three Selected ladies were enjoying the sun underneath a tent.

I watched the ladies talk for a while and imagined each of them in my shoes. Who would hold up the best? _Who would have the support of the people? Who was I willing to call my own? Who was I willing to call "princess" and eventually "queen?"_

_Lady Celeste is obvious choice because she is quite comfortable in the spotlight. She also already has a large fan base in the upper castes that would prove as valid allies. The only problem is that she does have rather vicious means of getting what she wants._

_Regal Lady Elise would also be a great choice. She had allies in New Asia which would be very beneficial to have on our side. The only problem is she shows very little emotion and often doesn't inspire awe in the people._

_Lady Kriss is the fan favorite and the perfectionist. She will strive for the best and will not settle for anything but the best. And she, unlike some of the other Selected girls, actually loves Maxon. But can she hold up to the strain of the crown alone?_

Sighing, I walked back inside my room and sat on the small bench I had placed in the corner. This was my favorite place to relax and step away from the responsibilities of being queen. But as I sat down, a small scrap of paper fluttered from underneath the bench to the floor.

Quickly scooping it up, I opened it with shaking hands. It read:

**Mother,**

**I have no way of knowing if you'll ever find this, or if father finds it first, but if by some miracle you're reading this, than I want to let you know that America and I are safe and well. I can not disclose our location for that will ruin our veil of secrecy, but I will leave you with these letters: _ T _ P _ _.**

**We did not die, mother. Father had this all staged. When I told him I was picking America, he told me I had two options: I could send America home, pick Kriss, and continue to live as a One or I could pick America and be forced to leave the palace and become a Five with her. Since castes never mattered to me, I obviously chose the latter option.**

**I do not know of what will become of America and I, but I do want you to know that you have gained a daughter. I plan to ask her to marry me sometime in the next couple of days.**

**Please do not confront father about this for he has no idea that I have left you this letter in the first place. I fear that if he knows that someone else knows what he did, he will come after America and I. I just want to live a normal, safe life with the girl I love.**

**I know you will wonder about our life here in our _ T _ P _ _, so I will try to find a way to give you another note. It won't be as obvious about who it is from because then it would blow our cover. Speaking of blow our cover, please dispose of this letter as soon as you read it, shred it, or even burn it perhaps.**

**Mother, if you have to chose the next leader of Illea, chose Kriss. She was always my second option anyway and I feel that she will have a good rally of people behind her. Maybe she'll even appease the rebels? She has a lot of great ideas having to do with the education of the lower castes and may have some new ways to let the country run smoother.**

**And, if you can, please remove the invisible lines between our people. When I was prince, that was one of my goals for my reign, and I hope that you and Kriss may be able to solve that issue in my place.**

**All the best,**

**Your loving son,**

**Maxon Schreave**

* * *

**America's** **POV**

My sister was the one to answer the door when I knocked. "Hey, Mer! Hey, Maxon! Come on in, mom's started the popcorn!"

"Thanks for letting us watch the Report with you," Maxon said as he took off his shoes and left them on the outside porch. I quickly followed suit.

"Sure! You are family after all, and family helps family!" May answered cheerfully. "Now let's hurry and get a seat before all the good ones are taken!"

I rolled my eyes and whispered to Maxon, "She does realize this is her house, right? Like, does she think it's a movie theatre or something?" Maxon only chuckled before walking into the sitting room.

Following him, I quickly sat in the last available chair before my mother walked in. Seeing that all the seats were taken, she pushed Gerad out of a seat and onto the floor muttering something about how "young people these days have no respect for their elders." Dad never came down.

Snuggling next to Maxon, we all took handfuls of popcorn as we passed the bowl around and waited for the never-ending cycle of commercials to end. When it reached the end of "Murphy's Recording and Modeling Studio (Twos Only)," the Illean symbol was broadcasted.

Instead of the camera automatically zoning in on the King though, I noticed that it paned to the Queen standing in front of the Selected ladies. Out of the corner of my eye, Maxon sat up straighter.

"Hello Illean citizens," the Queen started the Report, "This is not your average Report for tonight I will be picking our new princess right in front of your eyes. Most of you should be familiar with the untimely death of Lady America and the Crown Prince of Illea Maxon Schreave. I have been asked by the King to select the winner of the Selection in the princes absence."

The Selected ladies faces were priceless for they clearly had no idea that the end of the Selection was about to occur. They immediately began straighten their dresses, checking their makeup, and tucking stray strands of hair that had escaped back where they belonged.

The Queen continued, "I see no reason to prolong this any longer. In the name and memory of Prince Maxon Schreave, I, Queen Amberly Holly Station Schreave, proclaim the following lady the winner of the Selection…"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I wanted your opinion on who should win. So, who do you think should win? Please let me know because I literally have no idea who I want to win. Your choice doesn't have to be on of the Selected ladies (that would be a serious plot twist) but it does have to make sense. **

**XXX—HHL**


	7. Part 1 - Chapter 7

**Twizzler200: Thank you so much for your comment! Here's the update you were asking for!**

**Virtue01: Thank you so much for your long comment. I'm glad you enjoyed how I added your letter idea in the story, but really, that idea was so amazing that I had to add it in. Feel free to give me any ideas you think of, I really have no route on which I want this story to follow! Also, thank you for suggesting Kriss as the next queen, I certainly took this under consideration when I was writting this (shorter) chapter.**

**Guest: Thank you for loving my story. I'm glad that someone reading this novel enjoys Lady Elise as much as I do, I believe she is often overlooked. Thank you for your comment!**

**America2Maxon: May is America's sister. I'm not really sure what you were asking in your comment, but I thank you for taking the time to read and comment on my story!**

**May's POV**

My eyes were glued to the screen as Queen Amberly chose the winner of the Selection. _I had always hoped that America would be the next queen, but at least she was Maxon's favorite. He literally gave everything for her. _

But just as Queen Amberly was about to say the name, I felt myself zoning out. _I know I shouldn't think like this...but will I ever find my own Maxon? I want someone to love me that much, someone who could hold me and comfort when I'm down or join me in my celebrations when I'm feeling great. Someone who would accept my faults, embrace them as a part of who I am. Someone who would know me better than I know myself. Someone...someone who would love me. And not just fake puppy-love, but serious unity with one another. The love that makes you come back to one another no matter how many times you fight. Because that's true love: having the will and ability to come back to that person time and time again because of nothing other than you just want to be near them._

_Is it bad that I haven't met someone like that? Will they ever find me? What if they're across the Earth someone, perhaps in New Asia? How will I ever get my happily ever after? _

Hugging my knees, I forced my mind out of the dark thoughts of isolation, and turned back to the Report. Queen Amberly continued, "I see no reason to prolong this any longer. In the name and memory of Prince Maxon Schreave, I, Queen Amberly Holly Station Schreave, proclaim the following lady the winner of the Selection…"

"Come on, just say it," Maxon whispered next to me. I had a feeling he had something to do with the Queen's Selection.

"Please join in congratulating Lady Celeste for winning," she paused, "Political ambassador!" The girls looked at one another in confusion. "I have decided to keep all the ladies at the palace, all with a small portion of the job of a queen, to see how they would deal with the job." Most of the girls were nodding thinking that it was sensible but one person had a nasty sneer on his face. _I don't like how the King is looking at her. _

"The next lady, Lady Kriss, will manage the education board because I know that is one of her main focuses for her rule. And Lady Elise, you will manage foreign affairs with the King himself. Are there any questions?"

"I have one," Lady Celeste said as she straightened her dress. "What in all of Illea is a 'political ambassador?'"

"I'll explain your jobs in more detail at a later time, but I will give you the general explanation. Lady Celeste, you are in charge of the people in Illea. Whether that be traveling to a province or planning something to keep the people appeased, it's a straight forward job."

"Lady Kriss, as a manager of the education of the board, you will plan ways to improve the already existing and established education board and teachings and work to try to make education more affordable for all sectors of the country, in all castes.

"And lastly, Lady Elise, your job as manager of foreign affairs is very simple. All you must do is stay in contact with other political leaders across the world. You must also plan visits for them when they do come and learn their culture and traditions so that you can allow them to enjoy themselves without becoming offended. Any other questions?"

The ladies were whispering in the back until, finally, Lady Celeste raised her hand again. The Queen nodded in signal that she could talk. "Why was I the only one who got a job that doesn't reflect their personality. I mean, we all know Kriss enjoys educational advancements, it's part of her background, and Elise already has an extensive knowledge of other cultures and their traditions because of her connections. But why did I get this job?"

The Queen seemed shocked for a second before she regained control. "Lady Celeste, you were always the best at giving the crowd exactly what they wanted. You just knew how to act on stage, how to use the lighting right, perhaps, that you seemed like the perfect candidate for the job. Anyone else have a question?"

This time Lady Kriss raised her hand. "Will we have to manage our job by ourselves?"

"Goodness, no. The current standing manager will assist you, of course, in the beginning. But once the current manager deems that you've mastered the job on your own, you'll take over from there."

Lady Elise raised her hand. "But where will they go?"

"Who?" the Queen asked in confusion.

"The current managers of the positions."

The Queen smiled. "They will return home, heavily compensated and spend some much-needed time with their family. Believe me, they will be taken care of. Anyone else?" From the way the Queen was looking at the ladies and glancing back at her husband, she was clearly warning that if anyone the ladies had anymore questions they should hold their tongues. "Good! This plan will be put into action next week. Thank you Illea for your cooperation in this difficult time," the Queen nodded once at the camera before taking her seat next to the burning King.

_I hope the Queen will be okay. The King doesn't look too happy. _Apparently Maxon made this same observation because he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

The King stood up, "Cut the Report! Cut it now!" he was practically screaming at the camera. Before the camera was completely cut, I saw him smack the Queen with him palm. Maxon flinched as if the King was striking him.

America turned and whispered something in his ear, but he shook his head. Maxon whispered back, "Since I'm not there, she's his new outlet for his anger." America just shook her head in agreement, and perhaps, solemnity.

_What does he mean "outlet for anger?" Is there something he's not telling the country? What is Maxon's secret and what does it have to do with King Clarkson? _Glancing over at my sister who was comfortably burrowed in his side, I decided to ask him later because I didn't want to interfere with this bubble of happiness.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, I have to memorize a Shakespearean monologue for tomorrow. My musical went really well, a teacher that had left my school showed up and I was very happy to see her. All in all, I cried (it's my last show at my current school's theatre company) and did cartwheels with my friends while our parents cleaned up the set.**

**Did you miss me? (I wouldn't miss myself). I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll hopefully be able to update on a regular basis from now on.**

**XXX—HHL**


	8. Part 1 - Chapter 8

**Storyteller: Thank you so much for your kind words about my story so far! Thank you for your well wishes for my monolgue (I of course picked the long one...but by the time this is published I will have recited it) and thank you also for the congratulations on the completion of my musical (we preformed "Singin in the Rain, Jr" if you're curious).**

**Virtue01: Where do I begin? Thank you so much for your positive feedback in the artistic choice to prolong the Selection (I really couldn't decide which girl to pick because I love them all). Also, your idea of the Queen communicating with Maxon is a great one, lets see if I decide to use it. I loved this part of your comment: "Thank you for the update I am happy that you musical went well and you got to see one of you old school teacher. Loved to have seen you cartwheel and yes I did miss you," I missed you all too!**

**SophieOfWoodsBeyond: Notice me Senpai! I absolutely love you: your personality, your writting, your encouragement, even your name! And don't worry I won't hurt you for missing a chapter, I'm just glad you're still here (since you didn't comment, I was afraid that you had left my story for some better author) and are willing to deal with me. Seriously, thanks for sticking around (that applies to all my readers). I wanted to include part of your comment to highlight, but I couldn't pick just one part, I absolutely loved ever single sentence of it. Thanks for sticking around!**

**People who have favorited this story: ****AnimeAssasinAkame, SophieOfWoodsBeyond, and Twizzler200.**

**People who have followed this story: AnimeAssasinAkame, CowPowder, FanGirl3979, SophieOfWoodsBeyond, Twizzler200, and kmmi95.**

**(Thank you to everyone who is on both lists and/or my regular commenters). **

**EVERYONE: I keep every single one of your comments in my gmail inbox. Every single one. Thank you, so much, for just following/favoriting my story. Your comments have kept me out of some dark places recently, so thank you!**

**Mystery's POV**

_They thought they could throw us off! Ha! Nobody outsmarts us, absolutely nobody. This new change of living arrangements is a slight setback, not even a problem._

Glancing over at the cameras, I watched as the Prince and Lady America shifted uncomfortably as they watched the Report. _We can always watch you, no matter where you are, no matter how "safe" it is because nothing is "safe." There's always a way in._

I watched as the Lady and the Prince walked down the street arm in arm. Quickly switching cameras, I watched as they entered the abandoned house at the edge of Carolina. Unfortunately, because the house was abandoned for many years, we were unable to place a camera inside because there was nobody living there and there was no need to. _I'll have someone from the team set a camera once they've both left._

A knock sounded at the door of the security room, "Permission to enter?"

I sighed, "Permission granted." _This better be good._

"Captain, Subject 0079 has left the nest, alone."

"Well that is some interesting turn of events." I paused considering why Subject 0079 has decided to leave the nest at, possibly, the most dangerous time in Illea history.

The guard paused as he waited for instructions, but instead of standing dead silent, he started to talk again, "Captain, if I may, perhaps it has something to do with these two," he nodded at the screen. "They are the reason our empire has come crashing down."

"Silence!" I hissed. "If you talk like that we will never repair our empire to its former glory. But, I suppose Subject 0079 leaving the nest at around the same time the Prince and the Lady left the palace "dead" is too coincidental. We'll just have to wait and see." I turned back to the monitor in a signal for the guard to leave.

Once he was gone, I sighed. _If Subject 0079 has really left the nest, we must take all precautions._

Grabbing the microphone that projected on the loudspeaker, I said, "All members, prepare for what's coming! And can someone please send in Agent 304, now preferably!"

* * *

**America's POV**

"That was quite the episode of the Report," I said teasingly to Maxon who was staring at the road as we walked.

"Hmm," he answered, not quite reaching my eyes.

I watched as his eyes glanced everywhere: rundown store fronts, the cobblestone road, abandoned houses, the huddles of passersby hidden beneath their bundles of coat as they blocked out the steady drizzle, but never once did his chocolate gaze meet mine. "What's wrong?" I finally asked

He ran his fingers through his wet hair, "It's about my mother."

_His_ _mother_? "What do you mean?" I asked confused. I figured it would involve something to do with the recent turn of events involving the Selected candidates but not his mother.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence where my words just rang in the air, he turned and met my eyes. I felt my feet stop in shock at the intense pain that was written in his gaze. His eyes were full of layers: the chocolate covering, the pain of losing his own country right between his own hands, and, surprisingly, desire. And as the drizzle continued around us, I pressed my lips to his.

He tasted like the buttery popcorn we had just eaten, his cologne he had brought from the palace, and, almost nonexistent, the smell of the warm Angeles sun that pounded down on the city for hours on end. With a small jolt, I felt a spark of possessiveness and belonging. _When I was a Five, I never knew where home was. Was it with Aspen in a rundown Six household with our many hungry children surrounding us, but still hopelessly in love like we once were? Was it at the palace, a life in the spotlight, that I had never considered: surrounded by Maxon and our blonde haired, blued-eyed children who would one day feel the stain we felt daily? Was it cuddled up on our ratty, thin couch morning that I had lost both Maxon and Aspen got other women but was still hopeful that some other person would come and sweep me off my feet and I would finally find a love that is meant to last? Was it a life that I had yet to even imagine yet?_

But when I kissed Maxon in that downpour, I just knew. _I_ _was_ _finally_ _home_. I still don't know how it happend, but as we danced in the empty streets, our clothes slowly starting to become covered (and eventually drenched) in the tears of the sky, it hit me. Perhaps it was winged Cupid and his bow and arrow, perhaps it was some heavenly being from the heavens above, or perhaps it was inside me all along and I had finally unlocked the missing colors to my life. _Because that is what Maxon really is to my life. The color in a colorless day, the sun to an eternal night, the missing piece to the puzzle, the gravity holding me to the ground._

Brushing a wet lock of Maxon's hair aside, I whispered, "Maxon?"

He smiled at me, "Yes, my dear?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"Then marry me, Maxon. Make me yours. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just you, me, and a minister. You can wear whatever you brought from the palace and I can wear the jeans you gave to me while we were still at the palace. Our decorations can be the wildflowers in an open field, nature's gift and way of congratulating the new perfect unity between two beings. Then, for the after party, we can have strawberry tarts that have been thrown out by one of the local bakeries. I don't even need a ring, a formal proposal, a wedding cake, a white dress, or bridesmaids (though I may invite May because she would kill me otherwise). But, you're all I need Maxon, and I want you to be mine."

He smiled before answering, "Patience, America. You know I want all those things too, but I promised to spoil you and I intend to keep that promise. You may not be Illea's princess, but you are mine and you deserve to be treated as such."


	9. Part 1 - Chapter 9

**Let me start off by saying all authors make mistakes, just not every author thinks they have been updating when they actually haven't been. Major error on my part, and I still don't know how my mind messed up that bad. Sorry and thanks for sticking with me and all my quirks!**

**Storyteller: Sorry I didn't realize that I actually know you in real life, again another major mistake on my part. But you're an amazing writer too (I should know, I've read some of your works)! I'm also completely open to your idea, we can talk more tomorrow!**

**SophieOfWoodsBeyond: Let me start off by including two parts of your comment that really meant a lot to me, "Oh my goodness. I have so much to say. First of all: your shoutouts. They are quite possibly the sweetest things on this website. Thank you so much for everything and while my heart hurts that such a nice person like you can be in a bad place, I am wholeheartedly glad that support has helped you," and, "Can I just say that your Maxerica writing is incredible? Like America kind-of-proposing. I have no idea what it was, but it was the sweetest thing. I haven't read the book in so long, but your fic just reminds me of how beautiful their love is. Your writing just makes them fit like puzzle pieces and it just makes me sigh a little sigh of happiness. So thank you for that." Let me just take a moment to thank you for...I don't even have the right words anymore. Even now, your comment makes my heart flutter in happiness. On a totally different page, please share your suspicion for mystery person (I'm curious) and I definitely will be checking out that book! (Wow that was long).**

**Virtue01: I loved this part of your comment, "The way you express Maxon feelings after seeing the report was so realistic and profound. America as finally coming to understand whom she loves and why and her speech to Maxon was so poetic and is respond just made a heart melt. I suppose you can tell I am a romantic nut? Thanks for the update." First off, we're all romantic nuts here so welcome to the club. Second, thank you so much for your thoughts, I'm really not that great of a writer. Third, thank you for sticking with me and I hope you continue to stick with me on this rocky ride until the end.**

**Twizzler200: Your comment was so simple and straight forward, I absolutely love the simplicity that you always include in your comments! Reading your short comment in response to my story is worth so much to me! Thank you for your support!**

**Amanda2222: Thank you for favoriting _Never_ _Leave_ _You_!**

**This chapter is twice the normal length because I felt bad for my mistake. Enjoy!**

**Kriss's POV**

_I missed Maxon so much it hurt. I missed his chocolate-brown eyes so deep that I could swim in them, I missed his honey-blonde hair that I loved to see messed up in a style that a regular man would wear, I missed his gorgeous smile that, no matter how many times I saw it, I would fall to my knees, but most of all, I missed that look he gave me when he saw me; it was nothing like what he used when he looked at America, but, deep down, I knew they were never meant to last._

_I was always the better option: the people liked me, the rebels liked me, the King and Queen liked me, even Maxon liked me (though perhaps not as much as America)._

_America. Hearing her name still made my blood boil. I was never meant to be the villain of this story, I was meant to be the answer, the hero, the princess. I was supposed to have the happily ever after, I was supposed to wake up to Maxon everyday, I was supposed to be the woman for whom he would literally give everything up for. I never would've suspected that a Lady America, a poorly trained, misinformed, mistake, and horrible excuse for a proper lady, would win Maxon's heart and the Selection._

_Don't get me wrong, I liked America. She was kind, I guess, and she loved to make us all laugh. She stood up for what she believed was right which is a quality I always admired about her, and she was an honest player of the game. Because that's all the Selection really is: a game._

Walking down the hallway, I didn't even how the guards bowed in a sign of respect. Earning a new title at the palace certainly did change how everyone acted around me. I didn't even acknowledge the guard who opened my study's door. Another change in the palace: each of the remaining Selected ladies had their own personal study in accordance to their personality and assigned task.

My room had dark, oak floors with pale yellow walls. On two of the four walls was floor-to-ceiling bookcases which contained my personal favorites from the royal library as well as some historical texts involving the country and its education advancements. On the third wall was a small collection of paintings that the royal interior decorator said were, "meant to relax and revive after a long day of study." Also on this wall was my balcony that overlooked the back of the surrounding palace gate and the forest beyond. There were also several seating options that were on the balcony with smaller tables and bookcases. On the final wall was the door and my, heavy, oak desk.

My desk was so large it took a whole wall. It had a rickety, small, wooden chair that seemed if your breathed too heavily it would fall, several drawers that were currently empty but would soon be filled with documents that needed to be signed, papers, notebooks, pens, pencils, and any other object that I would need when working, and a built-in bookshelf that was filled with pictures of my family, friends, and home province. On the desk's surface, I did have one pencil and one notebook to take notes in.

But as I walked in, I did not pay any attention to the decor like I did the first time I was introduced to the new space. Instead, I walked out onto the balcony and sat on one of the many chairs available.

I looked down at the necklace Maxon had given me before he disappeared. I was a small, silver, heart-shaped locket and no matter how hard I tried I could not pry it open. Sitting on the chair, I played with it, slowly becoming angrier and angrier as the small locket stubbornly refused to open. With a scream that could be heard from many stories below, I yanked the chain off my neck and threw it to the hard, concrete floor in frustration. _Why would Maxon's last gift to me be so hard that I couldn't open it? Did he do that on purpose? Was this a sign that I was never destined to be his? Was I really that pitiful and weak that I couldn't open my love's last gift to me before he died?_

But to my shock, the locket had cracked open on impact when it hit the ground. Slowly creeping over, I bent and examined the remains of the collision.

The front of the heart was slightly dented, but not enough that it would be clearly visible from across the room. Picking it up, I felt the new jagged end of where the heart broke and inside, I noticed a small carving on the back half of the heart. Upon closer inspection, I realized it said: _ _ **O** _ _ **A**. _What on Earth?_

Moving the piece closer to my face, I traced the letters and wondered what it meant. As I turned the locket around in my hands, a small scrap of paper flew out. Before it could be carried by the wind and fly off the balcony, I snatched at it greedily, anxious to read Maxon's last words to me. _This was too perfect to be an accident. He must've left them for me on purpose._

_I felt special. Maxon never left a secret message for any of the other ladies. I must be his favorite. _I giggled in happiness_. For a while I thought America was going to win, but clearly he must love me more._

I quickly unfolded the scrap of paper and read:

**Kriss**,

**How to put this without seeming insane, I wonder...there is no way to write this that sounds logical. But as you continue with this note, please keep in mind that I am in perfect health, mental and physical.**

_How ironic, seeing that he's now dead. It wouldn't matter anyway if I thought he was insane. He can't hear me anyway. _But instead of dwelling too much on the situational irony of this case, I greedily continued reading:

**Kriss, I just want you to know that it could've been you. I could've chosen you and been happy. If I had chosen you, I would still be at the palace, a One, probably married to you. Our life would be quieter than if I was to marry America, but quiet isn't necessarily bad. It would take some getting used to, but I'm sure I could've eventually been happy if I chose you.**

**But you wouldn't be reading this if I chose you, and clearly you are, so I must've chosen America. Believe me, I spent a long time debating between two options and deciding which one would be better. Was I willing to give everything up, my title, my life, my family, my home, a perfectly good batch of other ladies to choose from, for one woman would could leave me as soon as she got what she wanted: me to be dethroned and left heartbroken, isolated, and with nothing on the sides of the streets of Carolina.**

**In short, Lady America and I are, hopefully, alive, happy, and married on the edges of Carolina. I chose her, and as I'm writing this, I definitely do not regret it. It's fitting, the finality of it, almost comforting in a way. I made the right choice.**

**I will bare you the details of our escape (perhaps flee is the word I'm looking for) from the palace, but I would like to apologize for my actions. You were always the second option, the person I would pick if my true love left me for some faceless, unidentifiable male in Carolina who once held her heart. I'm sorry for playing you and using you like that. The Selection had turned me into a man I don't even recognize anymore. Kriss, I never really loved you. I never knew what love was until I truly met America. Once I knew her small actions, her idiosyncrasies, her habits, you never stood a chance. Once I truly met America, I knew that she was the one for me.**

**I'm sorry Kriss and I wish you the best for the rest of your life. I hope you find someone who you would give everything for. Perhaps, one day, once you've forgiven me, we could meet as friends. That was all we ever were and will be.**

**I love you as a friend Kriss, and I hope you won't look upon America and I with scorn or lingering hatred.**

**Maxon**

I didn't realize I was crying until I finished Maxon's note. He chose her. He chose HER? HE CHOSE HER! That same phrased bounced around in my head, twisting my perception of him. His smile was no longer light and full of love, it was sinister and cunning as he played my emotions like a violin. His honey-blonde hair and chocolate eyes was now no longer reflected in my children, but with hers. Just thinking of their children with red hair and brown eyes made me want to gag.

But I was more than Maxon expected. I was going to be Queen and I was not going to give in just because a small piece of paper said that he didn't love me anymore. _She must've bewitched him into loving her. Deep down I know that he loves me, he's just in denial._

Drying my cheeks, I picked up the broken locket and set it on my desk. Smiling, I opened up an empty notebook and wrote with a freshly sharpened pencil: **HOW** **TO** **WIN** **MAXON** **BACK** in big, bold letters.

I may be the perfectionist and one of the quieter competitors, but I was not one to back down. I was not going to let Maxon go without a fight. _Look out, America, I'm coming, and this time, I'll fight twice as hard._


	10. Part 1 - Chapter 10

**I know that my last chapter was quite different from what I usually write, so give me a chance to explain: KRISS DOES NOT HATE AMERICA. I know my wording in the last chapter confused some readers (and my word choice was very strong) but Kriss is blinded by sorrow and later in the chapter envy. She loves Maxon and even though she thought America was interfering with her relationship and (possibly) the "death" of Maxon she still respected and admired America. That's also why I included this paragraph to explain (but I probably didn't do a very good job at explaining): "****_Don't get me wrong, I liked America. She was kind, I guess, and she loved to make us all laugh. She stood up for what she believed was right which is a quality I always admired about her, and she was an honest player of the game. Because that's all the Selection really is: a game." _Maybe I should've added more detail or more of an explaination?**

**I seriously love how in your comments you were trying to be positive about the chapter (even I wasn't thrilled with it I just wanted to upload a chapter for you all) so thank you for trying to make the most of that horrible chapter. Thanks to the comments that had recommendations on how to improve the story/chapter. I love hearing your ideas and if you didn't like what I wrote, then I won't do it again.**

**Now that the explaination is out of the way...cue the shoutouts!**

**Virtue01: Thank you, so very much. I can't even put into words how deeply your comment struck home. Reading: "I can't believe you said that you not a great writer when you were in you bad place you had support and was helped. Turn that around and think of the many people reading your brilliant and enjoyable story that you have helped with identifying some issues in the chapters and coming to term with them. That is how I see your writing because it has depth and meaning," How to best describe how I'm feeling...*goes and fangirls in a corner*. But seriously, thank you!**

**SophieOfWoodsBeyond: Thank you for graciously pointing out the *many* flaws in the chapter. I loved how hard you tried to phrase your critism in a polite manner...but just tell me how you feel. We're all friends here :) (I hope). "Weeeellll...I have to say this chapter was...kind of odd. Not the writing or the idea, those were great, but the whole Kriss thing makes me a little meh about her character," you're so polite, I love it! Thank you for commenting on (almost) every chapter and cheering me on from the sidelines.**

**Storyteller: Your review was so long I couldn't even read it all on my email! Thank you for your honest critiques, I will certainly keep them in mind for the future, and thank you (not just you, but you were the main instance of this) for bringing it to my attention that it sounded like Kriss hated America. Believe me, I never meant it to sound like that, I just wanted her to be so love sick (like in Shakespeare) that she is completely blinded and no longer understands her emotions (kind of like Helena in AMSND except with different symptoms of the love sickness). I'll take se****veral of your ideas in consideration, and I'm sure that you'll be seeing them very soon. Thanks for the grammar corrections!**

**xoxowb4ever: ****Not only did you follow AND favorite _Never_ _Leave_ _You_, you also followed and favorited my profile. A big, warm thank you from me goes to xoxowb4ever for your support!**

**America's POV**

***about a month later***

"Maxon, I'm home!" I called, my voice echoing around the small room. No reply. _Strange. I wonder where he is. His shift should have ended by now._

Leaning against the wall with my arms crossed against my chest, I smiled. Although this small, abandoned house and Five lifestyle was nothing like the gorgeous palace and life of a One, Maxon and I were just settling in. It had been almost a month since we fled the palace and we both had a small source of income.

Maxon (or Kaden as the people in Carolina knew him) had applied for a job at a Two modeling agency. When he received the job, we celebrated. Because my job was never steady, it was nice to know that at least one of us would always have a steady paycheck to count on.

I, on the other hand, had just managed to establish myself as a musician in Carolina under the name of Rosemary. As I accepted and performed at more gigs, I began to establish quite a name for myself. Many of the people living in Carolina wondered why they hadn't heard from such a talented musician before, but to my relief, they didn't press too harshly into the matter.

Walking through the house, I hopped over the rubble that used to be the far wall and began to walk towards the fields that were very close to our house. Maxon sometimes went there to capture shots of the hazel grass against the purple sky. It was difficult terrain to cover on foot, but I loved going through the shots when Maxon wasn't home. He really was a great photographer with an amazing eye.

When I finally reached the field, I noticed that there were several small candles scattered around the field. It almost looked like the small candles were spelling something out. The curiosity got to me as I walked towards a small hill that was on the edge of the field. _What did it say?_

When I reached the top and turned around, I almost passed out in shock. Tears started running down my face as I carefully read the message: **WILL** **YOU** **MARRY** **ME? **and at the very edge of the message, I saw Maxon placing the last candle on the question mark. He stood up, brushed off his pants, and froze when he saw me at the top of the hill.

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

_I hope America will like this. I spent a lot of time, money, and effort on this proposal and I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect._ I had left work early and stopped at the bakery to pick up a box of strawberry tarts before heading to this field and setting up a small dining table covered in rose petals and candles. Realizing that I had purchased way too many candles, I was struck with the brilliant idea to spell out **WILL YOU MARRY ME?** in the grass.

It seemed like a great idea at the time, but as I placed the last candle in the grass, I winced at my sore legs and back. I had to constantly run up the hill to make sure that the letters looked right, and my back was sore from constantly having to bend over and adjust each small candle so it was just right. _But this was for America. I would literally do anything for her._

As I placed the last candle, I sighed in relief. It had been a long afternoon and I was considering just proposing to her in our house when I saw a shadow move at the top of the hill. Then I saw her sharp, auburn hair. Then her sky-blue eyes. Then her pink smile.

Tears were running down her face as she stared at my message and I was imminently afraid that she hated it. Ignoring my sore back and legs, I ran to her and kneeled down on one leg.

Clearing my throat, I began my already-prepared speech: "America, my dear, I have only known you for a year, but that's all the time I needed to know that you were the one. You changed me, America, for the better. First, you were my friend, and you taught me about life outside the tall, pale yellow palace walls. Then, to my request, you became my favorite, and you taught me that there is hope for everyone, no matter the circumstance. After that, you were my love, and you taught me that a life without you in it was no life at all.

"America, my dear, my ONLY dear, you are the melody to my song. You are the color to my world. You are the sun to my rain. You are the light to my dark. You have changed me into a man that I never would have recognized two years ago. I have no words to describe the love you have shown me and how happy I am to simply be in your presence.

"Now, I must ask, will you be my princess? I'm not a prince, just a humble Five who would do anything for the Lady he loves. You may not be Illea's princess, but you will always be mine. If you want a crown to prove it, I'll get you a crown. I'll get you anything to prove how much you mean to me.

"America, I'm a selfish man, and I want you. I want you to be my own forever and if wearing that ring around your finger shows that you will only ever be mine, then how could I not get it for you? America, what I'm trying to say…" Maxon stubbled over his words before sighing and continuing, "America, my friend, my dear, my love, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

I held up the ring in its blue satin case. It was not the prettiest ring in the store, but when I saw it, I knew it screamed America. It was a simple gold band with a small clump of diamonds encircled by a ring of rubies that matched America's hair and personality exactly. It had taken weeks to save up enough money for it, but when I did, I proudly waltzed into the jewelry store and bought it.

I glanced up at her, her blue eyes meeting my brown ones and I hoped that my strong love for her was being conveyed in my look. With tears pouring out of her eyes, America said the simple word that would change my life forever: "Yes."

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much because school is a horrible thing that exists, but I hoped that the proposal would be an apology for you! Also, as a side note, I probably will only be able to update once a week now, but I'm hoping that once I graduate I can update more. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Part 1 - Chapter 11

**Twizzler200: Thank you! (I'll also put a lot of !s to show how much your support means to me). Thank you for sticking with this idea that I've created.**

**Virtue01: I'm glad the proposal made you happy, it made me happy as well to read everyone's supportive comments based on the chapter (plus I just love to write long speeches about love *cough, cough: this chapter*). I'm glad you also liked the ring, I really tried to make it fit America. Thank you so much for your positive comment, I loved it!**

**xoxowb4ever: Now you shouldn't be bored anymore! I loved your comment and thank you for being positive about my very weird update schedule. I've never really been that good at finding a consistent time to update, so I'll try for Saturdays. Thanks for understanding (being an author is hard work)! Also, thanks for following and favoriting _Forgotten! _I've already finished that fanfiction so it shouldn't be as confusing as this update schedule is.**

**SophieOfWoodsBeyond: Can I just copy and past your whole comment here? Literally no words. No words. First of all, I'm not saying that your comment was mean, it was actually exactly what I need to really improve the story. Also, "But of course we're friends! I have a feeling somehow that even though I've never met you, we'd be friends irl too! Us writers gotta stick together, right? Nobody can understand our crazy minds. Lol." I think we've already established a very strong bond, after all, you are willing to stay with this crazy rollercoaster of a story (and I'm honored to call you my friend). I'm glad you liked my Pinterest-worthy proposal, I still can't believe I came up with it (and thank you for saying that it was better than the actual author's proposal, I'm honored).**

**Storyteller: Okay pause. Take a deep breath. Relax. This chapter has a lot more speeches going on inside (can you tell that those are my favorite things to write) so I suggest you take a moment to get all the screaming out while you still can. Are you good now? Need a couple extra seconds? Alright, that should be enough. Now, "Ah! That's beautiful! And ADORABLE! Ahhhhhh!" Thank you, but please don't pass out on me (and thank you for your support)!**

**This chapter was literally me just writing. No planning went into this, I just wrote one idea which would lead onto a long speech about several other ideas as my mind continued to come up with other things for America and Maxon to say about their love for one another, so let me know if this makes sense at all. I honestly have no idea and was just having fun writing about their amazing relationship! Enjoy!**

**America's POV**

With tears pouring down my cheeks, I thought about how to answer Maxon's question. _Should I say a speech? Make my reply dramatic? Pretend like I'm saying no before surprising him? _But before I could really process any of these thoughts, my mouth was already moving way ahead of my mind: "Yes."

The look that Maxon gave me was worth more than the ring itself. His eyes filled up with love and as he slipped the ring on my finger, several small tears started to trail down his face.

Leaping up, he took me in his arms and I smiled at how natural it felt. I had always struggled with the concept with home. _Was I more comfortable surrounded by Aspen's children in a run-down home in Carolina, constantly struggling to pay the bills and provide for our family? Was I at home in the now-familiar palace surrounded by people who are experts with putting on a mask that isn't theirs, drowning in tiaras, heels, and jewelry plentiful enough to feed an entire village? Was home even a physical place? WHO was home to me?_

As Maxon's arms loosened and he grabbed my hand to lead me down the hill, I knew that home didn't have to be a place. _Home was a person. Home was a feeling. Home was love. Home was an experience. Home was a lifetime. Home was a life worth living for. _And I knew that Maxon was home.

Dragging me to a small folding table with paper plates and napkins, Maxon placed a small box of strawberry tarts on the table, each with a black letter written on top. Arranging them, he spelled out **WILL YOU MARRY ME? **I looked at him questionly.

He smiled before answering my unspoken question, "This was my actually proposal, but when I realized that I had too many candles, I thought I would try a proposal on a larger scheme. I suppose this is unnecessary but…"

I smiled as Maxon rambled on before I pressed my lips to his in a short kiss. Breaking away, I whispered, "I love it. Both of your proposals. I would've loved whatever you had done, whether it was a small string tied in a knot around my finger or a marching band spelling out **WILL YOU MARRY ME?**"

Maxon interrupted, "Good to know, maybe for our anniversary."

I swatted his hand which was resting near mine. "I take it back! Do NOT plan a marching band or anything on that scale, please! What I was trying to say," I said giggling slightly as Maxon wiggled his eyebrows at me, "Is that it doesn't matter what the proposal is like, as long as it means the same thing: you wanting to be mine for the rest of our lives. Even if I don't wear a ring, I just want the certainty that I will forever and always be yours and you will forever and always be mine."

Mason paused a minute, thinking about what I said before responding, "America, this," he said, cupping my callused hands in his large ones, "This is what matters. The feeling that I'm sure we're both, hopefully, experiencing. The feeling of contentment, love, purity, completement, and whatever else is left. We were meant to last and I intent to die with you by my side someday. This proposal is a symbol, a symbol of our love for one another. And when the time comes for me to stand on that alter as your father walks you down the aisle in a white dress, I'm ready to prove to whoever is watching that I will fight for you, and I did. I fought for you and won. This proposal is a promise, a promise for what is to come."

I smiled and turned to face him, the candles casting shadows over his face. "Thank you for this, Maxon. Thank you for everything. I know I've tried to put this into words before, but as I'm sitting across from you now, your equal, your partner, your other half, your reason for existence, I know that our love is meant to last. Our love may not go down in history as the greatest reigning monarchs in Illean history, but I'm fine with that. I'm content living as a Five in a run-down house on the edge of Carolina surrounded by our children and your promises and exaltations of love. This love has cost so much: your family, your life, your title, your status, your future, but it has also been through so many obstacles: the Selection, your father, the caste system, public approval, and my own indecisiveness. That being said, I know this love will last forever, and I thank you for showing me a love I never thought possible. I'm sure that if Aspen or any other man had been sitting across from me right now, I would've felt content but not full. You make me full, Maxon, and I have no words to accurately describe how much your love means to me."

Maxon grasped my hands tighter with a smile, "This is enough for me. Having your smile, lighting up as you see me; your eyes, staring at me that could bring any man to his knees; your hair, so unique that it screams 'America;' I know that this is all I need. I need you by my side at all times: beside me, your hair threaded with gold as I wake up in the morning; waving goodbye as I walk to work, your smile that will continue to play in my mind throughout my day giving me strength to continue; your eyes as they reach mine when I walk through the door completely exhausted, ready to comfort and aid me; your lips as they press against mine, proof that love does exist and does comfort those who need it. All I need is you. I promise, America, that I will never in a million years, ever leave you."

"And I promise the same, Maxon. I'll never leave you." Once I uttered this small promise, I grabbed his hand and led him to the open field. Lying on our backs, I basked in the darkness surrounded by candles. _How lucky was I to be lying next to the most incredible man alive? _Smiling_, _I watched as fireflies danced high above us and the stars twinkled in happiness of the blissfulness of this perfect night.

**Well, there you have it, a whole bunch of random sentences stringed together in a lot of speeches to one another. Does it make sense? Honestly, my mind is still reeling from writing that! Anyway, I've planed to offically update each Saturday, but I'm still working out which time will be the best. Hopefully I can stick to this new update schedule!**

**XXX—HHL**


	12. Part 1 - Chapter 12

**Yes I know it's not Saturday, but I'm very busy tomorrow and I figured that you all would rather an early update to a later one. I'll try to stick to Saturdays from now on, unless I am unavaliable/busy (I've already failed to uphold my scheldule...that must be a new record). Thanks for your patience! **

**xoxowb4ever: Thank you for your nice comment! I definitely encourage you to write your own story, it can be very rewarding when you read what wonderful things people have to say about your writing. Who knows, maybe I'll stop by and take a peek? But you're definitely right, there are a LOT of tests during this time of the year, that's part of the fun *cough, cough stress* of being an author. Cheering for you!**

**Virtue01: Oh I would definitely melt like ice-cream if somebody ever said all those things to me! How could I forget that I'm a "great writer" if I have all these wonderful people reminding me at the end of every chapter? I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and my random sentences stringed together, and I want to thank you for your description of the chapter: "Heartfelt, intense, sincere, earnest, wholehearted, overpowering it put everything into prospective of how America and Maxon feels about each other." I try, I really do, and I'm glad that you love my writing (this is the best part of being an author, hearing how happy it makes everyone else)!**

**Twizzler200: I'm glad that you "love this chapter it's amazing" and believe me, I was having a heart attack because of all the serious fangirling that I was doing while writing it. Thanks for reading!**

**Storyteller: "You say It's a lot of speeches and you're right. A lot of ADORABLE speeches! I love it!" That's what I was going for; I really wanted to portray the exact level of relationship that I felt when reading the actual novel (Kiera Cass is a genius!). We're on spring break still, so I understand the run-on sentences. Also, I don't plan on ending the story halfway through (I hate reading a fanfiction only to find out that the author hasn't updated in a while...worst feeling ever *cough, cough my _Divergent _fanfiction _Searching.*) _You're not stupid because you haven't figured out the word yet, believe me, if I wasn't writing this story, I probably would have absolutely no idea what the word could be (perk of being an author, I'm sure you can relate). Belive me, I also can't wait to see what Kriss and Queen Amberly do next (you'll just have to wait and see *evil laugh.*) I was concerned you weren't coming back when you didn't comment until Friday...so thanks for sticking around!**

**ARandomPerson77: Thanks for following and favoriting _Never Leave You_!**

**selectioneer: Thank you for following _Never Leave You_!**

**This chapter is a little darker than usual, and I'm sorry (I love writing light-hearted fluff). I tried to postpone/delay/procratinate writing this chapter for as long as possible, but in order for the story to continue, I need to write this. But the next chapter will (hopefully) make this chapter worth it.**

**May's POV**

Snuggled against my mother's side, I felt like a little girl again. I imagined myself in the pigtail braids I always wore, concerned about some little problem that seemed like the world was about to fall on my shoulder. And for a second, my mind traveled away from the doctors rushing upstairs into my father's bedroom.

They told us that he had less than a year to live and that he had contracted cancer. It was draining him fast and slowly I watched the man I once knew fade away into a small shell of a person.

In the beginning, we all pretended like nothing had happened. We all put on smiles and went about our day. Dad and I continued painting in the paint-splattered garage while Mom continued to fight with Gerad about what he wanted to focus on. We would eat at the same table and eat the same cheap, discount meals; we would sit around the television and watch the Report; we would all anxiously wait for the Selection to end for we were tired of waiting; we would all walk around town with fake smiles plastered on our face in order to hide our dangerous and life-threatening secret.

But slowly Dad began to decline.

None of us brought the discovery to the light for we were afraid to utter any signs of defeat, but we all could tell. First it was the little things, like Dad could no longer focus on a piece for more than six hours. Then four hours. Then two.

Then he stopped eating as much. We all slowly watched as he piled more and more of his leftovers onto Gerad's blank plate. It eventually even became to be too much for Gerad to eat. Our refrigerator began to fill up with Dad's leftovers. We never had leftovers before.

Then he could barely climb up the stairs. At first, it would take him several short bursts to reach the top. Then he would have to rest every couple of steps. Then after every step he would lean against the wall to catch his breath. Soon he just stopped coming downstairs.

It was horrifying to watch the man we all knew so well and loved change into a being we barely even knew.

Of course nobody told America because nothing serious had happened yet, but I could tell that the rest of the family was already feeling his absence. Mom stopped setting a place at the table for Dad. Gerad stopped walking into his room for he didn't want to see the empty shell contained inside. I stopped painting in the garage and instead preferred to paint outside in the wide open air where I finally felt like I could breathe.

Our house was poisoned, and standing outside painting I felt my mind start to widen and realize what had happened to our family. _The sickness was slowly stealing a piece of our family away from us. But it wasn't just stealing Dad, it was stealing us too. None of us will ever be the same and why would we? We are all slowly losing something and in the end, we will have to suffer just as much or even more than Dad._

_Dad has to experience the physical pains of cancer, but we must experience the mental and emotional pains of cancer. Yes Dad is suffering, and I do recognize that, but in the end, it isn't Dad who will be forced to stare at an empty chair at the dinner table, or continue to paint in an art studio which has lost its color and life, or even eventually watch as one of our family is lowered into the unforgiving Earth. Dad's fight is almost over, but ours is just beginning. He will eventually receive a sweet relief and release from this horrible cage we are contained in, but we as the onlookers of his internal struggle with NEVER feel any release except for the fact that he is finally in a better place. _

Collapsing on the dirt, I brought my knees to my chest and thought about where I could've gone wrong so that some unearthly being would curse our family like this. _What did I do? I'm sorry that I stole the last cookie from the cookie jar, I'm sorry that I lied to Mom and said I was painting when I was really playing in the flower bed, I'm sorry that I ever hurt someone with my words or actions even if it was an accident, I'm sorry that it had to be Dad, my caring, giving, wonderful father, instead of me, a horrid, selfish, deathly daughter, who didn't deserve to have such a wonderful father that she had to infect him with her own imperfections. _

I felt tears pouring down my face, each leaving a thin trail on my red cheeks, and I imagined how Dad had promised once, long ago, that he would take us all to a real river, one like his father had taken him to when he was younger.

I had imagined us at the riverbed many times before: the tall trees casting slanted shadows against the cool depths of the river; America and Gerad swimming and slashing one another happily in the currents, content that there was no rules, no laws, no reputations, no restrictions causing them to hide who they wanted to be; Mom lying on a small chair on the side of the bank watching Gerad carefully, laughing as splashes America and her face changes to a shade that almost exactly matches her hair; Dad and I on the side painting a waterfall as it glides seamlessly over rocks and tumbles down below.

I smiled slightly, with tears pouring down my face, and imagined this perfect day. Standing up, I brushed off my pants and picked up my paints and brushes. I would capture that image so that it would always be imprinted in our family's walls. Years from now, I hope I can look upon the picture with a smile. With my brush gently touching the blank white of the canvas, I really did believe that this picture would bring us all hope, and it was my duty to begin the first steps to our family's recovery.

**I** **have** **experienced the effect of cancer second-hand, because one of my best friends lost her father to cancer. Her sister and mother are also now struggling with cancer. I pray that if you've experienced anything like this that you have found some-sort of relief or have captured a happier time in your mind (or on a canvas as the case may be).**

**I can't imagine actually going through this first-hand, and my prayers go out to anyone who actually has experienced this first-hand. You strength and persistence are worth an applause *claps, claps, claps* and a mention in my author's note. Keep fighting!**

**XXX—HHL**


	13. Part 1 - Chapter 13

**selectioneer: Thank you for following and favoriting my profile! Also, I loved your comment, "This writing is very high quality! Great job! ;)" I'm glad you think my writing is high-quality. I really try to make it sound professional!**

**xoxowb4ever: I'm sorry to hear what had happene to your great-grandmother. Your comment was very thoughful and it held a personal meaning which made it even better! "Either way, this chapter is sooo good, can't wait for the next chapter! if only i had your kind of writing skills, maybe i would actually try to write a little every day instead of once each week..." I update once a week because I have no time, so don't worry about it! Thank you for complementing my writing skills!**

**Virtue01: Your comment just...*sighs in happiness.* I loved it! I'm sorry to hear about your friend(s) and how you've had to deal with cancer and your thoughtfulness about life. Thank you for complementing how I described the Singer household at this horrible time, it was difficult to write, but I hope it offered some relief. "The thing about life is that it is fragile, precious and unpredictable and I can't imagine how hard it can be for a person who is having this experience at the moment. My thoughts and my prayers goes out to you wherever you are may you find comfort and peace in you situation." You and me both!**

**Storyteller: Loved your pun, "And of course I'm still reading! I was just a bit busy this week... But I'll never leave you! (pun intended)" and thank you for your comment! I hope you never have to go through something like cancer, but if you do, feel free to contact me! Thanks for reading!**

**SophieOfWoodsBeyond: Thank you for your PMs! I just...I love our frienship so much, it motivates me to write and it continues to inspire me. I hope we will continue to grow closer and learn more about one another (*cough cough 'three things'*). :D**

**Thank you to everyone for reading this fanfic! If you're still here, this chapter is dedicated to you! (We've finally made it).**

**America's POV**

It didn't matter that I didn't have a dress. It didn't matter that I didn't have a cake. It didn't matter that I didn't have a venue. It didn't matter that we didn't send beautifully decorated white invitations to all our friends and family (we probably couldn't have done that anyway because they thought I was dead). I didn't even matter that we didn't have a minster. All we had was a wide open field, already filled with candles, a simple cream sundress that I had once worn to a performance, a collection of wild berries in a small bowl, and a small girl with red hair who had bought a clerical license from one of my neighbors.

We were racing against time.

As one of the doctors helped my father into his suit and down the stairs, I started to put on my white dress. Taking a white lace tablecloth that had been stained in several places, I cut it and pinned to the top of my bun. Carefully tucking the strands of hair that were too short to fit within the bun, I sighed as they continued to pop back up.

When I heard the stairs creak and heard desperate murmurs coming from the floor below, I opened my door a crack to watch my frail father struggle to walk down the stairs. He looked so pale and empty, but on his face was a look that could only be described as determination. I watched in awe as the man who could barely rise from the bed anymore hobbled down the stairs on the doctor's arm and out the door.

If he could do this, so could I.

* * *

Walking to the field, I remembered how he had asked my father for my hand. It was after the proposal, but it still held so much meaning:

_I winced as I heard a stair creak. Maxon, two steps ahead of me, turned around and flashed me a confused glance. I shrugged. I honestly didn't know why I was so nervous. But then my palms began to sweat again._

_Before we walked up the stairs, Mom had told us the shocking news: Dad had contracted cancer. She told us of the severity of his case, how long the doctors thought he had, and how long the cancer had been affecting him. I was shocked to learn that he had contracted cancer near the beginning of the Selection! While I was dolled up in fancy dresses and covered in jewelry, he was slowly dying. My mother must've figure out what I was thinking when I winced, and she comforted me, "America, your Selection has provided a distraction for your father and everyone else in the family. Even now, while he's lying in bed, he spends all day watching reruns of your Selection. I don't know what we could've done without the Selection!"_

_I guess it was the pressure of living up to my Dad's image and to make him proud of me that made me nervous. I was literally about to met the man I had looked up to for so long and ask him if I could marry Maxon. I wish we could've done this at a better time._

_But we couldn't do it at a better time. The doctors told us that he would only last a week, maybe less, and at this rate, he probably would be unresponsive by the third day of the week. _

_At the top of the stairs, I paused and took a deep breath. You can do this America! This is the man who has watched to grow up. The man who has picked you up when you have been set down. The man who has watched me make mistakes and learned from them. The man who is your father. It's my turn to finally pick him up._

_Taking Maxon's hand, he shakily knocked on the door. _

_Taking one last look at Maxon, he smiled in comfort, but I could still tell he was nervous. I offered him a smile in return, and as soon as we heard a faint "Come in," we both felt encouraged. I turned the doorknob._

_My father was lying on the bed, the TV that used to be in the family room moved against a tall chest of drawers. He was holding a book in his hands, the tattered American history book that I used to love to read, and was periodically stopping and marking pages as he read. _

"_One second, please," he said with his nose still in the book. He reached for a yellow highlighter and highlight a small portion of the book before setting it on his nightstand. Turning back to us, I watched his eyebrows rise in shock as he said, "What do you need, America?"_

_I looked at Maxon, but he wasn't looking at me, his eyes were still fixed on the book. He didn't look shocked that my father had this book in his possession or that he was even reading it, he just looked thoughtful. _

_I looked back up to my dad as soon as Maxon began to speak, "Mr. Singer, I have had the pleasure to meet you once, around Halloween when we took a lovely stroll around the garden. That was back when I was a young prince and you were a father and we barely could see eye-to-eye. All that mattered was that I had your permission to chase after America._

"_Now, I stand before you as a man who has seen much but has lost everything. I may be about the same age, but I feel centuries older. I have watched everything: my crown, my family, my friends, my future, my reputation, my title, everything, slip through my outstretched fingers. Believe me, I would've loved to rule Illea with America by my side, but that could never have happened. _

"_I chose her and ran. I didn't care that I was losing everything. I didn't care how my absence was hurting other people. I didn't care that everything I had every hoped and worked for had just vanished in the span of less than a week. Then, I had to make a quick choice, and I'm asking you now to do the same._

"_I know you have a lot of things that you've left unfinished, literally, emotionally, and mentally, but I'm asking you to finish this one thing. Mr. Singer, I love your daughter. She is my palace, she is my family, she is my friend, she is my reputation, she is my crown, she is my title. Now that I can finally ask you on the same level as you: will you offer your blessing for America and my wedding?"_

_My father seemed to freeze for a moment before softening, "Of course I approve. Except…"_

"_Except?" I squeaked nervously._

"_Except I ask that you hold your wedding today. I want to walk you down the aisle, America, I've wanted to do it your whole life, even when you were a young girl. Today I know I feel strong, tomorrow I don't know. I have to see you get married before I die."_

"_Of course we can hold it today!" I said with a smile. "I want you to walk me down the aisle and to watch we say my vows underneath a white archway and dance with me at my reception," more words kept pouring out as I felt like I was drowning in words, "And to watch our car with 'Just Married" painted on the back drive away and…"_

* * *

I reached the field and saw that everyone was already there. My father was sitting in a small folding chair near the trees where I would enter. My mother was making the final adjustments on the circlets of flowers that would be used as wedding rings and was making sure that the keyboard where she could be playing the music was in tune. May was standing underneath a willow tree which was our alter reciting the traditional words used at all weddings that she had learned from a book. Gerad was secretly blowing out some of the candles before my mother came over to yell at him. Several doctors were seated in some folding chairs, keeping careful eye on my father who was several yards away. And Maxon, he was pacing nervously by the willow tree.

I quickly walked around the edge of the field where my father was seated. As soon as I reached him I was wrapped in a hug from behind.

Spinning around, I was shocked to see Marlee, "America!" she squealed, "I can't believe you're getting married!"

"Marlee?" I sputtered in shock, "But don't you think I'm dead? And how did you even know I was having a wedding?"

She laughed, "Maxon filled me in. Before he left the palace, he gave me a plane ticket down to Carolina for a flight down today. It was actually pure coincidence that you were getting married today because Maxon actually planned for me to staying in Carolina a week before you were married. He was waiting for me once my plane landed, gave me a dress to change into, and now I'm here."

My mouth opened and closed in shock. She rolled her eyes slightly before saying, "You promised me during our Selection that I would be your maid of honor. I promised that I would always be at your wedding, no matter who you were marrying. I'm fulfilling my end of the deal…"

Before she could say anything else, I wrapped her in a hug. Marlee smiled before she wrapped her arms around me.

As soon as I released her, my mother sat down at the keyboard and began to play. The guests filled into their seats and I watched as Maxon took his place by the alter. I looked once more at Marlee as she began to walk down the aisle bordered by candles before I walked over to my dad.

He was already standing, but I could hear his heavy breathing as he took my arm. He looked at me, smiled, before he shakily whispered, "I'm proud of you, kitten."

I felt my throat close up. I quietly answered, "That you, Daddy, for doing this for me. I never want to have another wedding without you by my side."

He smiled, "Of course, Ames. Not even cancer could keep me from sharing this special day with you."

Then, before I could respond, the familiar "Here Comes the Bride" began to play. We began to walk.

My gaze raked over the people in attendance: my mother, my brother, Carter, and the swarm of doctors whose gaze was fixed on my father. I was sorry that Kenna and Kota couldn't come because Kenna was too pregnant and Kota was "too busy," but I was glad they both at least I knew I was alive. It was a slow procession down the short aisle, my father shaking slightly as he concentrated, and as my eyes once again raked the crowd, they met Maxon's chocolate ones.

His mouth was open slightly in the shape of a small o, and he looked at me with so much love and passion that I felt myself wobble.

This was the moment my father and I had waited for. We reached the willow tree and he kissed the top of my hand before offering it to Maxon. He whispered in my ear, "I love you, kitten, no matter what happens. Always remember that," before he slowly walked over to the open chair next to Gerad. The music stopped.

I turned to Maxon and just stared in his chocolate eyes until it was time for our vows. Maxon went first, "America Singer, you have changed me. You taught me that there was more beyond the pale yellow palace walls then just provinces. You taught me that there are people living within the provinces, all with families and promises and struggles and lives just as important as my own.

"You showed me that love is achievable in even the most original and impossible circumstances. Love is a force so strong and powerful and it brings people together. It acts in such strange ways, I mean, who ever would've guess that I would fall in love with the girl who yelled at me on our first meeting.

"You showed me that there's more to life than just budget meetings and Reports. You taught me that I was empty until I met you. Yes you bring me pain and anger, but you also bring me happiness and love. That is better than any emptiness."

I swallowed, feeling completely choked up before continuing, "Maxon, you complete me. I tried to convince myself that we were only friends, nothing more, and that another man really held my heart. I tried to push you away so I wouldn't get attached, but you kept coming back. I tried to convince myself that you would just end up hurting me, but you didn't. You were different than any love I had already witnessed, except my parent's, and that's how I knew you were thinking about life-long commitment.

"It was the little things: the way you secretly looked at me at the dinner table, tugging your ear just to talk to me like the way a friend would, how you just laughed when I tried to change myself into someone I wasn't, how you offered me encouragement everytime I messed up. All those little things made me love you a little bit more.

"Now, I stand before our family with a promise. A promise that I will never trade for anyone else. Even once we lose everything, even once we are standing in the wreckage of everything we once knew, even once death tears us from this place, it will stand strong. That promise, is my love. It's all that I have and I pledge it forever to you."

We were both tearing up after our vows, and all I remembered was the fateful words, "You may kiss the bride," before Maxon's lips were on mine.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," May said in a quivering voice as tears spilled out of everyone's eyes. I thought everything was over. All the fighting, the struggles, the loss, the pain, but it was just the beginning.

**This fanfic is far from over! We still have the mysterious person, Queen Amberly, Kriss's plan to get Maxon back, Shalom's declining life, and Clarkson is certainly not done with America and Maxon yet. Next chapter I will (probably) briefly discuss the honeymoon, but I will not write smut. Sorry!**

**XXX—HHL**

**END OF PART ONE**


	14. Part 2 - Teaser

**Warning, there are a LOT of people I need to respond to and thank, so it's a bit longer than normal...but that's a good thing. :D**

**Virtue01: I loved how you compared my chapter to how Cass chose to picture America's wedding. I loved how insightful you were and you definitely made some valid points (I was smiling the entire time I was reading). I'm glad you think my writing is excellent and that you are excited for the next part (so am I!). There's going to be a LOT of action, drama, and the right amount of romance! I just wanted to wrap up my thank you by including this part of your comment that struck me deeply: "The wedding and the vows was beautiful, it might not have being how Maxon wanted to marry America but human emotion needs imperfections to find beauty, the concept that is imperfect and incomplete, this imperfection was the key to a beautiful wedding. America's wedding might have being tinged with the sorrow of her father's illness but, all wedding have just a touch of sadness as they are the closing one door of life and opening of another." Wow, I never even thought of the wedding that way... :D**

**Guest: "I can't wait for your next one, this was amazing!" Thank you so much for your kind words! I can't wait until I finally have the inspiration to write the next part!**

**xoxowb4ever: I love this chapter too! Everything was so bittersweet and I was so happy that I was finally able to include a version of Maxon and America's wedding in which America's father could attend. Plus, I absolutely loved writing their vows! I'll try my best to keep up my good work. Thank you so much for reading!**

**rmarissa2007: Thank you for following and favoriting _Never Leave You_!**

**Saya Hinto: Thank you for following _Never Leave You_!**

**Storyteller: You're one of the main reasons I was inspired to create this teaser. Whenever you would mention to me that you would regularly check to see if the story had any updates, I knew I had to power through my writer's block and come up with something. Thank you so much for your support and enthusiasm for this fanfiction. "I love that America's father got to walk her down the isle. I know that in the book Aspen does it, and that's really special, but I feel like it's more beautiful this way, especially since it will be one of the last things he does. I love it. I can't wait for more!" I totally agree with you! I really wanted to write at least one fanfic where America's father walked her down the aisle and it wasn't possible with my other fanfic, so I was so happy that I could add it in this one! But seriously, thank you for all your support...hopefully I can update more around my busy schedule.**

**storymad555: Thank you for following and favoriting _Never Leave You_!**

**LadyFluss: Thank you for following _Never Leave You_!**

**timeNspace14 : Thank you for following _Never Leave You_!**

**Claire.D0204: Thank you for following _Never Leave You_! (Sorry, I know that's not you're full username, but for some reason it wouldn't let me put your whole username in...that's the closest I could get to your actual username)**

**JoSamm: Thank you for following and favoriting _Never Leave You_!**

**RaphaelaJasmine: Thank you for favoriting _Never Leave You_!**

**Rowena Kiara: Thank you for following and favoriting both my profile, _Forgotten_, and _Never Leave You_! I really appreciate it!**

**SophieOfWoodsBeyond: I'm so glad to have had you supporting me throughout my journey of both writing this book and writer's block. I'm sorry I haven't been responding to our PMs recently, I've been trying to soak up the last rays of summer while mapping out where the story was to continue from here. It was nice taking a break from all the stress of being a scheduled author, but I'm hopefully back to finish (at least) this part. Thank you for also motivating me to continue writing and for just being an amazing friend! (Also, I asked my sister who's reading _The School for Good and Evil_ series about Sophie of Woods Beyond...I kinda get it know and I'm hopefully going to be borrowing her books so I can read the series too!)**

**Wow, that took basically an hour to respond to everyone. It's such an amazing feeling rereading all of your positive feedback and reading notifications from this site about how many people have followed and/or favorited this story. It really boosts your confidence and moral reading all of your support! This is exactly why I love being an author on this site. Now it's finally time for the teaser!**

**TEASER **

**America**

I woke with sunlight streaming in through a massive window. I shakily stood up and looked around at my strange surroundings. The walls were a combination of several different types of wooden planks all neatly nailed together. There were several large paintings on the wall. One of them seemed very familiar...and of a very high quality. Next to the massive bed I was laying on was a small dresser with a note.

Picking it up, I noted the thin, spidery blue handwriting and began to read:

_America, _

_It really is my pleasure that you decided to grace little old me with a visit. Who wouldn't want to be visited by someone who is supposed to be dead?_

_I do hope you'll forgive me. I wanted to be here when you woke up, but I have business to attend to elsewhere involving that lovely husband of yours._

_I hope you've said your good-byes America. We all lose things all the time, especially the ones we love. It's because of you that I lost the one I love, so I think it's only fair that you do the same. It's a shame. I would hate to make you a widow so early._

As soon as I read the word 'widow' I knew that Maxon was in trouble and could be dead any moment. I sprang from the bed and glanced out the window. _How would I ever find him in time?_

* * *

Kneeling over the edge of the toilet, I quickly vomited the rest of my breakfast. I sighed. _Now was not the time to fall ill, America!_

Walking over to the small collection of remedies we had, I shuffled through them to find the right ones to cure an upset stomach.

As I looked, my eyes flickered towards the cracked mirror in the corner of our house. In the position I was kneeling in, it almost looked like…

_No. That can't be right. That's impossible._

Shaking my head, I quickly took the medicine as Maxon walked in.

He frowned seeing me kneeling on the floor by the medicines. My eyes widening, I quickly jumped up...and the world started to tilt.

Maxon quickly ran across the room and steadied me, concern etching his face. "America, my dear, are you alright?"

"Maxon, honey, it's nothing to worry about…" I trailed off as my eyes once again reached the mirror.

_No. Please tell me it's not…_

I extracted myself from Maxon's arms and crossed the room until I was standing in front of the mirror. _Maybe there's something wrong with the mirror? Maybe I have some strange sickness that causes bloating in the stomach? Maybe…_

As I came up with several other maybes, I mentally counted in my head...

I looked in the mirror, and met Maxon's eyes in shock. There was definitely a small defined bump jutting from between my hips.

_No. This cannot be happening now. Not after all that has happened and all that still has to come. I cannot be pregnant...that can't be right!_

* * *

**Maxon**

As I felt the bullet hit my body, my eyes met America's. Her face was pure horror as she saw what had happened. I tried my best to reassure her with a smile, but I was finding it difficult to move…

All I know was that in that moment that the bullet was to hit America, I knew that she couldn't die. A world without America is a world not living in at all. How could the world continue without America's love which she finally gave to me? How could the world continue without America's personality and loyalty that anyone would envy? How could the world continue without America's beauty that completely light up whatever room she's in? How could the world continue without America's compassion which she showed to her family and friends every day, even while she was across the country from them? How could the world continue without America's warm smile as she walked through the flower archway at our wedding? How could the world continue without America's music which could light up a room which simultaneously making everyone burst into tears.

A world without America is no world worth living in at all.

But because of me, the world and everything good within it could keep moving. _My life before hers..._

I smiled and held on to that small bit of comfort as I collapsed to the floor and gave in to the dizzying blackness.

* * *

**Kriss**

_I may have once been the sweetheart. I may have once shown compassion. I may have once been her friend. _

I pursed my lips as I touched up my lipstick in the mirror.

_That was before America poisoned Maxon. It's her fault that he's caught in the middle of this revolutionary war. It's her fault that he is dying. It's her fault that he couldn't see love staring right at him._

Turning around, I quickly strode down the hallway, my heels clicking on the tile as I walked.

_It's her fault that Queen Amberly is dead._

The guards opened the castle doors and I continued on my way to the car.

_It's her fault that I'm not queen._

One guard quickly ran forward and opened the door. Climbing inside, I quickly settled before tapping on the glass that divided the passengers from the driver in signal that he should begin to drive.

_And it's her fault that I fell in love again...with the wrong person._

* * *

**Author's Note and Disclaimer *PLEASE READ***

**So...I'm kinda back. I had a stroke of inspiration a couple of nights ago and decided to write a teaser instead of a full chapter because I just couldn't find the right words to begin the next part. I have to say, writing this teaser was the most fun I've had in a while!**

**Quick disclaimer, this was just kind of like a draft of my ideas. I'm not sure if all of these ideas will be featured in this part, in a future part, or even at all. Once I have fully mapped out the story and have decided what is staying and what isn't, then I will go back and edit this teaser and only include what is actually going to happen. Please let me know what ideas that I have in the teaser that you like and would like me to include and which ones you don't like as much. I'm not saying I will definitely take your feedback, but it will be placed under consideration.**

**One last thing, I've gotten asked several times when this story will be updated again. Just because I created this teaser does not mean that I will begin updating on a schedule again. I'm most likely going to be updating based solely off when I have time and when inspiration strikes. That being said, giving me ideas of how you would like the story to progress will definitely help my update schedule.**

**Also, I've been thinking of changing this fanfic's name. If you have any suggestions or you don't think I should change the name, let me know. I have a couple of ideas already, but it's nice to know what you all think because you bring the story to life.**

**I've missed you all and this story, and thanks for sticking with me!**

**Here's to another successful (and slightly stressful) school-year of updates,**

**XXX-HHL**


	15. Part 2 - Chapter 1

**I bet you didn't think there would be an update, now did you?**

**Truth be told, I didn't really think there'd be an update either. I haven't really been spending a lot of my time focusing on this story. I haven't even been on this site in a while, so I kind of forgot about the story. It was only today when one of my all-time favorite Wattpad stories updated (and they haven't updated in like FOREVER) that I realized that this was a good time to be working on the story...so here I am.**

**Please forgive the beginning (I started writing it a LONG time ago, I forgot how I was planning on continuing it, and I was too lazy to rewrite it) and it doesn't really flow that well. To be honest, the beginning scene isn't really my normal writing style, and I kept feeling the need to constantly rewrite it...even now I'm not completely happy with it, but it'll have to do. Let me know what you think.**

**Finally, S2 of _Never Leave You _is probably going to be less "lovey" and more plot. I do love writing drawn-out romantic speeches (as already evidenced) but I REALLY need to start getting into the plot. The first scene, for instance, is supposed to be more funny than romantic.**

**Sorry I didn't do the shout-outs...I literally cannot find them all because they are buried so deeply in my inbox...**

**Anyway, I just want to say that I've really missed writing, and hopefully, I'll have more time to continue!**

**Thanks :)**

**XXX-HHL**

* * *

**America's POV**

The open window cast strange shadows across the bed as I lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened.

The rest of yesterday had passed by quickly in a blur of hugs and well-wishes, and then a long car ride (provided by some of my father's doctors who had cash to spare) to our honeymoon destination...an abandoned village in the middle of the woods. There was nobody around for miles and all that was heard was the roar of the nearby waterfall and the cheerful chirping of the woodland creatures.

Maxon had swooped me up, bridal-style, and walked me into the only house that seemed to be able to withstand our weight. As he set me down inside, I instantly had one thought. _This is clearly not the prime honeymoon destination...and if Maxon had chosen to marry Kriss, he would've had many other better options to choose from. I guess what really makes a honeymoon special is the person you're spending it with...not the place, the amount of money, or even the gifts. A honeymoon is all about celebrating someone else and reaffirming your dedication to them. I guess Maxon must really love me in order to love a honeymoon like this._

After Maxon set me down inside the doorway, he turned to grab our bags from the car and I used the opportunity to explore.

The house was not large; it only had three rooms: a bedroom, a bathroom, and an open plan kitchen and living space. As I walked, my footsteps stirred at the dust, filling the room with a shimmering glow as the sun hit it.

Walking carefully across the floor (I wasn't sure how sturdy the floor really was), I crept towards the first door. The handle was a bit rusty and seemed like with a hard enough pull, it would fall right off. Carefully turning the handle, I opened the door and observed the small bedroom. The walls were painted a light yellow that the sun, slowly sinking behind the trees, highlighted. There was only a small bed and a dresser made from rotting wood. I was relieved to see the massive carpet that adorned the floor, helping to insulate the room.

I backed carefully out of the bedroom and opened the door to the right. A very tiny bathroom greeted me, with only a shower and toilet. I momentarily panicked. _How are we supposed to take a shower? _before I felt a pair of arms hug me behind. Maxon whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, my dear. I made sure that the water was working. I don't want my princess to be uncomfortable while we are here."

I spun around and melted into his chest. "Prepared as always," I chuckled.

He flashed me a quick grin before asking, "Have you explored the house yet?"

"I already checked out the bedroom and took a quick scan of the bathroom, but I haven't really gotten a chance to explore the main living space yet."

Maxon smiled, "Come, let me show you around the luxurious suite." He released me from his arms and took my hand, "My lady, your mansion awaits."

He pulled me towards the small kitchen, "This is the top-of-the-line model for this season. Nothing but the best for you, my dear. Come, look at this high-quality stove with not two but one burners!" I laughed, admiring the beaten-down stove that seemed like it was on its last legs.

"But that's not all," Maxon continued, "Look how it opens!" He demonstrated, beginning to pull down the door but instead succeeded in completely breaking it off.

I started laughing so hard at Maxon's pale expression. "It's all part of the model," he continued, shoving the door back into place. "But I recommend only using the burner from now on...this model may be too fancy for you."

Once I stopped laughing Maxon continued, "I think we've seen enough of the kitchen, don't you? Let me show you the living space next."

"I'm sorry, good sir, but I think I've had enough of this tour," I said thinking of what Maxon was going to break next. "Perhaps you could instead let me change out of my wedding dress."

"After you, m'lady," he said gesturing towards the bedroom. "I already brought your stuff into the room." He paused, looking carefully at me, "I think the lady may need some help getting to her room. This sounds like a lovely job for the husband," and before I knew it, I was being carried into the bedroom, bridal style.

_You know how you never really know you're missing something until you find it? Well, this is one of those times. This is the first day of the rest of my life with the man I love most, and hopefully, all the drama is behind us._

* * *

I got up from the bed, careful not to wake my sleeping husband (_I can't say it enough_) and walked to the window.

Although the trees towered high above us, I could just barely make out a slimmer of the moon, peeking through the thinner canopies. I thought about how far Maxon and I have come. I chuckled, remembering how I once thought of him as shallow. I remembered thinking that I was going to marry Aspen and that the Selection was just a stupid process that I did not want to take part in. I remembered that first night we talked in the palace garden, my first strawberry tart, and our little bet. I remember Mary, Lucy, and Anne, the best palace maids I could ever ask for. I remember my first rebel attack. I remember Maxon and I's first kisses. I remember the Halloween ball and Marlee's beautiful angel costume. I remember how Maxon let me borrow one of Gregory Illea's diaries. I remember my presentation on how we should dissolve the castes. I remember meeting Georgia and Augustus for the first time and our little "expedition" outside the palace. I remember dancing in the rain and realizing that I loved Maxon. I remember the Convicting and the furious look on King Clarkson's face as he dragged me to his office.

I remember Maxon choosing me over his throne and the immense relief I felt. I remember boarding the plane to Carolina, being in shock that Maxon Schreave chose me over the throne. I remember showing up to my parent's house and finding out that the rest of the world thinks we are dead. I remember our first night together in Carolina, in that old house that seemed like it was going to collapse at any moment. I remember dancing in the streets. I remember his proposal and how we laid in the field for hours. I remember walking down the aisle at my make-shift wedding and not caring that it wasn't quite what I pictured...all that mattered was that I had the man of my dreams and a loving father who could walk me down the aisle.

And now I was here: in the middle of the woods, in an abandoned cabin, married to the best man imaginable, and unbelievably happy. _If you asked me a year ago where I thought my future would be, I definitely would not say this. And yet, this is better than all the futures I ever imagined for myself. _

Smiling one more time at the slimmer of the moon, I quietly tiptoed back into bed.


	16. Part 2 - Chapter 2

**So I was originally just going to continue the honeymoon, but for some reason, I just couldn't write anything that I really liked. I rewrote this chapter several times but ended up changing it to be a dream flashback (I missed writing about the palace). I don't know what it is, but this chapter literally took me almost 2 1/2 hours to write, but I wanted to put something out for today.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Ok for shoutouts:  
**

**Virtue01 - I'm glad to be back :) I loved writing the Maxon tour guide bit...it just seemed like something goofy that he would do. My favorite part of the last chapter was definitely America recounting everything that has happened to her. I loved fitting this fanfic in with the actual plot, plus it gave me a little bit of inspiration, remembering how much I love the books. Thanks so much for your kind comment and support!**

**SophieOfWoodsBeyond - That's why it's so fun but also so difficult to write this fanfic: it's so different from all other ones that I've read that it's tough to continue once I hit writer's block. You and me both, I love the idea of a cozy little cabin in the woods for a homey/cozy honeymoon. I'm so glad to be back and I can't wait to continue this fanfic. Thanks so much for your support :D**

**Guest - Your comment made me laugh out loud! It was the first one I saw after updating and it definitely made me SOO happy that you're still excited to read the story. Thanks for the encouragement :)**

**Storyteller - I miss writing too! I'm so happy to be back and (hopefully) continue writing for a while (at least for now when I have time). Thanks for sticking with me :)**

**XXX-HHL**

* * *

**Maxon POV**

_I can't believe how far I've come. _I glanced over at America, who was asleep next to me. I watched, entranced as she rolled over towards me, curling up beside me. Her hair was fanned out behind her, it's firey color almost exactly matching the golden morning sunlight streaming in through the window.

I wrapped my arms around her and gazed at her relaxed face. She smiled slightly as I moved her closer to me.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at her smile before closing my eyes and drifting off, her smile imprinted in my mind.

* * *

***this section is Maxon's dream which is a flashback to before the Selection***

"Your Majesty," the maid knocked at my door, "The ladies have arrived."

I lifted my head off of my desk and glanced around disoriented. The budget report I had been reading last night was underneath me and all other papers had been shoved onto the floor. Sunlight streamed in through the huge windows and taking a quick glance, I watched as a limo holding a collection of the Selected girls pulled up at the palace gate.

The maid crept in, closing the door behind her. "You have the rest of today to spend with your parents, Your Majesty, as the girls still have to get ready. Your parents requested that you take the day off so that you may enjoy your last day of freedom. I believe the Queen wanted to meet you in the garden once you get the chance." The maid curtsied before letting herself out of the room.

Sinking back against my desk chair, I sighed. _I had completely forgotten about the Selected ladies. To be perfectly honest, I had been trying to forget completely about the idea of a Selection. What are the odds that I would be able to find someone to love in only 35 girls? _I shook my head. _Forget love, how am I supposed to find someone who I could trust? Someone who wasn't just in it for the crown? _I sighed, resting my head against my desk. _There was no way I could actually do this. _

I glanced out the window as another car stopped at the front gates. Several girls exited the vehicle and gazed at the palace before being ushered inside by several maids. I noticed in particular, one girl with red hair who was practically picked up by two maids, one on each arm. _This was going to be interesting._

* * *

Walking around the gardens, I finally saw my mother standing by the rose bushes. She did not turn as I walked closer but began to inspect one particular flower's petals. I walked until I was right next to her, and inspected the flower as well.

There was nothing special about it; it looked just like the other roses. As I looked closer, I realized that this rose was stubbornly refusing to open it's petals completely. The rest of the garden was in full bloom, but this one rose seemed almost _plain _next to the completely bloomed bush.

My mother turned and laughed, "You look so nervous, Maxon, and you haven't even met the ladies yet."

I smiled, "Well, it is a little bit nerve-racking. I've never done anything quite like this before."

"Maxon, the girls are supposed to be the nervous ones. You have the easy job: you just have to pick one of them!"

_Easy? This job felt anything but easy! _"But what if my one choice is the wrong choice? What if I send someone home who I should've ended up with? What if I don't feel a connection with any of them at all? What if they're all just after the crown?"

Queen Amberly just turned and stared back at the roses. When I finally finished, she whispered, "Maxon, you can't drive yourself with all the '_what-ifs'_. You just have to believe that there is at least one good lady who you would be willing to spend your life with."

I was still not easily convinced. "What if I send her home because I don't feel a connection with her at first but then regret it?"

"Just because this one rose isn't in full bloom, doesn't mean that it should be ignored. Sometimes the greatest things come from the most unexpected places. Later in the season, once all of these roses wither, this rose will be in full bloom. This rose will completely outshine the others."

"But what if-"

"Just trust me. You'll know when you find the right girl," my mother said with a smile. She turned towards me and gave me a quick hug. "I'll see you at dinner, I have a meeting I must attend." I watched as she walked quickly across the lawn.

Staring at the rose, I sighed. _How could I ever do this?_

* * *

***back to the honeymoon***

I sat up, completely disoriented. The bed squeaked underneath me, as I turned to find America's side of the bed empty. _Was that all just a dream?_

I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed, glancing at the window. The sun was about halfway across the sky, so I figured it was about noon.

I smiled as I noticed a small rose bush next to the house that I had not noticed before. _I can't believe that I got so lucky. I can still clearly remember how nervous I was that I would even find a girl who would like me, out of the 35 girls. And now I'm standing in an old wooden cabin on my honeymoon married to the girl of my dreams._

I walked away from the window and opened the bedroom door to America who was reading a book in the living space. She glanced up and smiled as she saw me walk over. "Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" she asked, before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "The day is already half over."

I chuckled, "Aww, did you miss me?"

"You wish," she laughed before pulling me onto the couch next to her. "Ok, maybe a little."

"How about I make it up to you?" I smiled, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "There's a lake nearby with a rock formation great for jumping off of? How about we go for a nice afternoon swim and picnic?"

Her eyes shown with excitement, "That sounds great! Race you there!" I laughed as she leaped off the couch and into the bedroom to get changed. Laughing, I walked to the kitchen to pack our picnic basket.

When she finally appeared wearing a long white shirt over her swimsuit, I laughed before asking, "America, dear. Do you even know where we are going? How can we race?"

"Stop making excuses on why you're going to lose," America said laughing. "I can see the waterfall from here and the lake can't be that far from it." She bounded to the front door. "I think I can find my own way." I watched her mesmerized by her confidence as she raced opened the door and raced off into the woods.

Abandoning my job for one moment, I crept to the window and watched as she raced off towards the waterfall. _I should probably follow her to make sure she doesn't get lost._ Before I could get too far, as soon as I reached the door, I saw her running towards me again, a smile on her face. "I found it! I win!"


End file.
